For there is nothing worse than Fear
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: What if Ichigo had been able to fight back against Yammy and Ulquiorra when they first appeared with some help and conquer his demons? How would this affect him and the course of the incoming war against the Espada?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo and his associates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yo sup people. Just here writing this AU on the Arrancar Arc and going to do my best to keep Ichigo as the same badass he was during Soul Society Arc and not that whimpering mess he ended up turning out to be. With that said here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

**Bold: Hichigo Speaking**

_**Italic Bold: Zangestsu Speaking**_

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

It was terrifying.

Everyday he could hear the fiend's inner voice. It tormented him every waking moment of the day. The inner hollow would taunt him while he was at school, it would heckle him while he ate with his family and it would haunt his very dreams turning sleep into an everlasting nightmare which Ichigo would soon wake up out of drenched in sweat, gasping harshly as he sought the ever elusive moment of respite.

It never stopped.

The hollow never ceased in his pursuit to make Ichigo's life a living Hell. And it was getting worse and worse. What had started as small blips every other day or so had now escalated to the point to where his hollow would overwhelm the entirety of his senses. So overbearing and powerful was the Hollow's voice that Ichigo, even while awake, would not be able to hear those speaking around him. This was a cause of concern amongst his peers though Ichigo would normally just scowl and say that he was just spacing out or something.

Earlier that day his father had come in and elbowed him on the cheek, something which Ichigo would have promptly either dodged or retaliated fiercely with. Instead he took the blow, too depressed and solemn to do anything about it.

He did not see the looks of concern on his sisters' faces nor did he hear his father ramble on endlessly about some irrelevant nonesense.

No, instead he took the pain in stride and promptly ignored his family as he made his way into his room and closed the door. He wanted to be alone.

So here he laid on bed thinking back on everything that had happened before. His battle with Byakuya, the bastard that had decided to intervene, and how his life seemed to change for the worse since then.

He was in a sea of misery and despair. Everyday he felt his very sanity slipping before his fingers and it honestly it frightened him. Sure he was worried about his friends and family should the Hollow ever take over his body but more than that he was scared for himself.

_Would I die? I don't want to die. Not here, not now!_

**Lighten up partner. You won't die once I take over. You'll just be there like a prisoner within your own body. And I'll take your power, I'll take everything! **

Ichigo's eyes widened in fright at the sound of the Hollow's voice. It was clear, so vibrant now. If he didn't know any better he swore that the Hollow was sitting right next to him.

_No! Go away! Leave me alone!_

**Do you realize just how pathetic you sound right now King? Does the horse bear its King because he begs it to? No. You have to whip and train the horse so that it could bear its master and you, partner, have done a terrible job at that. If I wanted I could take over right now and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!**

With that Ichigo was suddenly assaulted with visions of his family being torn apart by the Hollow using his very own body. He saw his father, on the ground, lifeless with blood coming out of his mouth. His little sister, Karin, was also on the ground, dead while Yuzu was in the bastard's clutches licking her cheek to wipe away her tears of fright before suddenly plunging his hand into her heart. Ichigo could only scream in helplessness as he saw his youngest sister's eyes blank out in death as the Hollow laughed manically.

_NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!_

Suddenly a hard knock on the door brought Ichigo back to his senses and back to reality. Ichigo suddenly jumped out of his bed and started to pat his body, wondering if this was another vision or if he was in reality right now. He was not sure.

Ichigo heard the door open as he saw his younger sister, Karin, walk in with a look of concern on her face.

The orange haired teen could not help but almost flinch at the sight of his younger sister. He saw quite plainly just how small and helpless she was. It would take no effort for the bastard living inside of him to kill her.

And he would be powerless to stop him.

"Ichi-nii...I want you to tell me what is wrong. You're acting strange and I-I mean Yuzu is worried." said Karin with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo felt his face soften at the sight of Karin with such a look of concern. Normally her face carried either a scowl or a look of complete apathy. To see her look so worried for him was strange and it alluded to a big problem mostly attritubted to himself.

However he would not drag his little sister into this. As of right now her life was already in question due to his ever losing battle against his Hollow. He would not endanger it more.

With that Ichigo's face soon took up a small scowl, as if annoyed by his sister's intrusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm not worried about anything." replied Ichigo, perhaps a bit more harshly than he wanted.

"Ichigo I know."

"Know what? Look I'm tired and I just want to lie down a bit and-"

"Ichigo! I know that you are a Soul Reaper!" interrupted Karin suddenly.

The news of this discovery hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. He suddenly felt sick as his stomach began to swirl. There was no way. How did she know?

However Ichigo was not going to let anything on. At once he smiled and even ventured to laugh a bit.

"Me? A Soul Reaper? That's silly Karin. I don't even know what a Soul Reap-"

"I know! I can them!"

Ichigo could only stare wide eyed as Karin soon drew a breath and continued to speak.

"I have been able to see them for a long time now. At first I did not understand what they were but everytime they appeared you were there to take care of them. It was then that-"

Karin never got to finish as she was interrupted by a mass of spiritual pressure so immense and heavy that she immediately went down to the ground, kneeling. It was so heavy and so thick it was as if there was no more air to breath. She immediately felt her lungs beginning to collapse and the world go dark around her.

Then, all of all sudden, the harsh pressure was soon lifted as she felt a comforting pair of arms around her small frame. She could breath again and immediately saw that it was her older brother, in his black Shihakushō, and she could not help but feel comforted. There was a great power that was emanating from him but unlike the other pressure she felt this was calm, smooth and warm. It was an aura not designed to intimidate but to assure others to know that this great power was there to help and protect them.

"I'm sorry Karin. I have to go."

With that Ichigo bounded off into the blue ready to face whatever threat it was that was out there.

* * *

At once Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure of his friend, Chad, flare to great heights before suddenly being doused almost immediately afterwards. That was not a good sign.

What was worse was that the spiritual pressure of Inoue Orhime was also flaring. That thought did not comfort Ichigo. It meant that his orange haired friend was fighting and Ichigo knew that she stood no chance against a power that could dispatch Chad in almost a blink of an eye.

He arrived just in time.

Just as that giant creature was about to strike out at Orhime, Ichigo had intervened at the very last moment, stretching out his giant cleaver like sword out at the creature before him.

The giant creature seemed puzzled by his intrusion and Ichigo used this time to assess the situation he was in.

Behind him he saw, to his dismay, that Chad was critically injured though Orihime had already started healing him. Not too far off was Tatskui, his childhood friend, also laying still but thankfully unharmed just unconscious. Orhime herself had a minor scratch or two but also relatively unharmed. It seemed he came right on time.

"I'm sorry. I could not protect anyone." said Orhime glumly.

"Don't apologize. I'm here. I'll defeat these guys and soon it will be all over." replied Ichigo sternly.

It was then that Ichigo took a bit more time to observe the opponent before him. He was huge and his reitsu was not to be trifled with. While Ichigo was sure that he could perhaps dispatch him while still in his _Shikai_ he decided not to chance it, not with Chad out of comission and Orhime in close proximity. He would have to end this fast.

At once he started to gather his reitsu and soon his power exploded all around him.

"Bankai!"

The transformation was enough to force the big creature before him to take a step back and soon Ichigo felt his transformation complete itself.

The power that was billowing around him, the essence of not only his own might but that of Zangestsu as well. The ocean of his very own reitsu surrounded his very being engulfing him in what could only be described as raw power. It comforted him. For the moment he did not feel so weak and powerless. Perhaps this battle was what he needed to help him get through his funk.

The giant oaf before him seemed somewhat bewildered at the sight of Ichigo's transformation. He looked back and regarded his smaller companion.

"Did he say Bankai? Yo, Ulquiorra, is he the one?" asked the giant.

The small creature, known now as Ulquiorra, stepped forward and seemed to assess the sight before. Soon he spoke.

"Orange hair, black bankai. Yes Yammy he is the one. To think that your senseless flailing has managed to lure him out into the open." said Ulquiorra in an apathetic voice.

It was then that the giant creature, Yammy, smiled cruelly as he soon drew his fist back.

"Well lucky me then!" roared Yammy as he soon brought his fist down no doubt intending to turn Ichigo into a flattened pancake.

Imagine Yammy's shock as Ichigo calmly lifted Tensa Zangetsu and blocked the punch with hardly any effort at all.

"What the-"

"Were you the one who did that to Chad's arm?" asked Ichigo seriously.

"What of it punk?" responded Yammy with a sinister grin.

At once Ichigo jumped through the air and over the giant creature next to him. Yammy felt something akin to a small paper cut over his giant arm before turning toward Ichigo.

"Did a fly just hit me right now?" gloated Yammy thinking that Ichigo's attack had no effect.

"Maybe you might want to look at your arm again. It seems that you might have lost it." responded Ichigo in a somewhat cocky grin.

It was then that Yammy felt unbearable pain coarse through his body as his arm was promptly loped off.

"What the hell? My arm! How did you cut through my _hierro_?" roared Yammy as he knelt on the ground in pain.

"I'm not going to say anything." responded Ichigo as the two started to duel each other.

Each and every time Yammy tried to hit Ichigo with either a strong punch from his remaining arm or kick him with his massive legs but Ichigo, in his Bankai, was far too quick and nimble to get hit.

"Damn it stay still so that I can get a good hit on you!" roared Yammy as he, once again, missed with another punch, instead creating another crater amongst the many that already littered the park.

Ichigo soon stood before the giant monster before him with Tensa Zangestu hanging behind his shoulder. He stood with total calm and confidence.

"You really are as tough as you look. Most people would give up the moment their arm is taken off." replied Ichigo again confidently.

"Runt! I'll make you pay!" roared Yammy as he soon started to pull his sword out of his sheath.

"Are you really having so much trouble with him that you are resorting to your Zanpakto Yammy? Do you want me to fight him instead?" offered Ulquiorra dully.

Yammy turned towards his smaller companion with a snarl on his face and responded harshly.

"Shut it! I'm going to flatten this little brat no matter what it takes!" roared Yammy before drawing out his sword.

At once Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Ulquiorra speak to Yammy.

_Did he just say Zanpakto? Hollow mask with a hollow like reistu yet they possess Zanpakto? Are they like Shinji and I? Are they the same as us?_

Before Ichigo could ponder the thought any further at once he felt his body stiffen and the voice that he did not want to hear at moment.

**Switch out with me partner. I'll be sure to kick both their asses!**

_No! Go away! _

**C'mon you know that you can't take them by yourself. Let me do the dirty work and we can all be happy!**

_N-Never. I won't ever let you take control again. Y-You go away now! _

**Wrong answer Ichigo.**

At once the orange haired teenager felt his body stiffen even more and, to his fright, realized that he was completely paralyzed.

It was then that Ichigo felt a harsh boot hit his midsection and soon he was grounded.

"Kurosaki-kun!" cried Orihime as she ran toward Ichigo.

Unfortunately for her she recieved a harsh backhand to the face for her interference and was promptly sent back flying.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was on the ground completely helpless and unable to move.

_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I refuse you and now you are going to ruin me? You bastard!_

"Oi? Why did you stop moving? Found out that you can't take me? Well that's alright just let ole' Yammy make things better for you now!" said Yammy with a cruel smile as he soon started to stomp at the prone Ichigo with his foot crushing the teenager beneath him.

Ichigo knew that he could not take too much of this punishment. The brute weighed a ton it felt like and each stomp threatened to break his sternum and ribs.

_Why? Why is this happening to me!_

It was then that Ichigo heard a voice that he had not expected.

_**Even now when you are helpless you refuse to place your faith in me.**_

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise but soon settled as the voice was both comforting and welcome. All around him he saw that the world had taken a gray hue and he realized that he was in a world of suspended animation...the very same when he had battled Zaraki Kenpachi.

Before him he saw his Zanpakto, Zangestsu, before him and looking down at him with a look of utter contempt and disappointment.

_**What is wrong with you Ichigo? Have you forgotten everything that I have taught you? There is only one of him and one of you. What are you so afraid of?**_

_O-Old man Zangetsu. I'm sorry. I-Its just when I use too much of my power HE comes and threatens to take over. I hear his voice everyday and I feel my control slipping. There is no way that I can use my powers, not without risk of-_

_**Enough of your frightened babble! All I can sense from you is fear. And the more you fear the more the Hollow will grow in power. You refuse to confront him. If you continue this path of senseless fear then the Hollow WILL take over. That is a fact.**_

_What do you want me to do then?_

It was then that Zangetsu's face softened.

_**Ichigo...have you so little faith in me? Don't you realize that whenever you are troubled you can always come to me? That with our power together we can control that side of you. That we can keep the Hollow at bay or force it to submit to our will? But we can never achieve this if you are not willing to put your faith in me. **_

Ichigo suddenly realized that since his training with Bankai had been completed he had not put any time in forging his bond with Zangetsu. It was as if as soon as he got what he wanted from his sword he promptly ignored him.

Suddenly Ichigo realized that perhaps underneath all that gruffness and grumpiness that the old man was actually hurt, perhaps even lonely, sitting there in that inner world knowing that he was used only to be ignored like some common tool. Worse to know that his Zanpakto's only company was the Hollow. It made Ichigo cringe and suddenly he felt sorry for the way he had treated Zangetsu. That despite all the flub ups that he has had the older man was ever patient, showing him the way no matter what.

_I'm sorry Zangestu. It only took me until now to realize just how wrong I have treated you. You have done everything in your power to ensure my well being and instead of thanking you or continuing to strengthen our bond I instead sulk at home, feeling sorry for myself about a power that is beyond me when I have had the perfect person to listen to me all along. I should have known sooner. I'm sorry to have disappointed you._

Zangetsu smiled. He knew that his master was still young and wet behind the ears and that like any teenager they felt that they could tackle any problem on their own without any help. But he was still a child despite everything and he needed guidance. That was why he was here. To guide Ichigo...almost like his second father.

_**I hope you realize that you can come to me whenever your heart is troubled. Do not forget that. Now rise up and meet your opponent Ichigo! Fight with the resolve that we have forged through our countless battles together. For if you fear or waiver then the Hollow will overcome you. Remember that. **_

With that the gray landscape soon returned to normal and Ichigo could feel reality shift back once again.

It was then that his senses were telling him that he was immediate danger and Ichigo, without even thinking about it, was able to jump out of the way and soon stood up faced Yammy, who looked at him with some surprise.

"So I guess you are still willing to fight after all! And here I thought you had given up all hope." said Yammy with an arrogant voice.

**Damn you Ichigo! You may have gotten away with it this time but I swear the moment that old man isn't around I'm going to take over. You just watch!**

_Yeah same to you to you bastard. The next time I'll be ready!_

With that Ichigo suddenly smiled.

He felt good.

He felt confident.

He no longer felt scared.

"Sorry about that seems that I slipped a bit. You did a good job taking advantage I won't lie. But now the kiddy gloves are off big guy. Ready for round two?" challenged Ichigo with a grin.

Yammy's smile widened more as he heard this.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on kid! Bring it on I'll just crush you again!" roared Yammy.

At once they commenced their battle once again but this time Ichigo was not holding back. Sword met with sword as both fighters soon started their immense battle.

Ichigo used shunpo while Yammy used his respective sonido as they clashed in a supersonic fight.

With Tensa Zangetsu held up high Ichigo made a downward slice but Yammy managed to block the blow with his sword. Immediately Yammy stuck a foot out to kick but Ichigo promptly dodged by leaping up and then sent a knee behind Yammy's head.

Yammy yowled in pain as Ichigo soon used the little Hakuda skills he knew and planted a fierce palm on the face of the giant man that sent him crashing to the ground.

At once Ichigo winced in pain.

_What the hell is this guy made of? I have heard of thick skinned before but this guy takes the cake. It feels like I'm hitting a concrete wall. Must be careful. Don't want to break my own limbs trying to hit this guy._

Ichigo was interrupted by his thoughts as he heard a static sound behind him and immediately ducked. A couple of his hairs had gotten sliced off as Yammy's blade narrowly missed his head. Immediately in response Ichigo used the butt of his sword and slammed it hard on Yammy's exposed stomach, forcing the breath out of his larger opponent and turned immediately to slash down at the now helpless Yammy.

Yammy could only look in complete disbelief as he was now totally helpless. He closed his eyes waiting for the blade to inevitably slice through his skull.

A harsh static sound interrupted both fighters as the small creature, Ulquiorra, suddenly came between Ichigo and Yammy.

And to Ichigo's surprise Ulquiorra was holding Tensa Zangetsu with his bare hands.

_W-What the hell?_

"How embarrassing Yammy. You should know better than to rush bull headed into an opponent you don't know anything about. Come on. We're done here." said Ulquiorra as he started to motion with his hands while still holding on to Tensa Zangetsu.

Soon a portal opened and both Ulquiorra and Yammy stepped in much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"You two running away or what?" asked Ichigo defiantly.

"Such a pathetic attempt at provocation. Just consider yourself fortunate that we are done with our mission here. Your life has been spared because of that." said Ulquiorra in an apathetic but still confident voice.

However Ulquiorra was concerned as he felt a stinging pain in his hands. A quick glance confirmed that his hand had a nasty gash though he was doing his best to hide it from the young Soul Reaper before him.

_This child may prove to be troublesome. For him to be able to cut through my hierro at his level is cause for concern. I must alert Aizen-sama before the situation gets out of control._

"Wait! Who are you!" roared Ichigo as he saw the portal closing over Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Who we are is none of your concern. But I will tell you this much. Aizen-sama was right about you. You are trouble, don't think we will overlook what has happened today. You live today Soul Reaper. But you are living on borrowed time." said Ulquiorra in finality before the portal closed over him and his comrade.

And with that the two threats were gone.

Ichigo sighed a bit in disappointment knowing that he let the enemy get away but soon calmed himself. He managed to save his friends and prevent them from getting hurt anymore. The thought alone comforted him and made him feel better.

Then Ichigo heard the sound of clapping and immediately Ichigo turned around to find both Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouin standing behind him.

"Well well who would have thought that you could handle them on your own. For a second I thought we would have step in but it seems that you proved me wrong." said Urahara with a goofy smile.

Ichigo snorted as he heard this and immediately made his way over to Urahara and promptly smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried Urahara in exaggerated pain.

"If you were here the whole time why didn't you help? We could have killed that big guy!" shouted Ichigo.

"Now now no need to be angry. I understand your sentiments but from your battle we managed to gather alot of wonderful data. I'm sure the next time that big guy comes you'll be ready for him, am I right?" replied Urahara.

While Ichigo was somewhat peeved that the former captain had stood by the sidelines he did admit that that he head a point. The big guy was strong, there was no doubt about it, but he aside from his terribly thick skin he wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was sure that Kenpachi would have torn the big guy up easily if given the chance.

Ichigo turned his attention to his friends and immediately made his way to them.

Yoruichi was there supporting Orihime. The young auburn haired girl had a nasty bruise on her cheek but other than that she was fine. Chad, though he had been healed from the most fatal of his injuries, was still in bad shape.

"I-I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun. I tried so hard to fight, I really did. But Tsubaki was no match for him. I couldn't do anything. I-I'm so worthless." cried Orihime to herself in guilt and sorrow.

Yoruichi was cooing a bit to help calm the crying girl while Ichigo's face softened.

"Hey there you did what you could. And it was enough to buy Chad and Tatskui enough time for me to get here. If you weren't around then both would be dead. So don't feel so bad. What you did was brave." said Ichigo in a unusually tender voice.

Orihime's eyes widened at hearing such kind words from Ichigo. And while she still felt as if she hadn't done enough she couldn't help but feel better.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Ichigo found himself inside of Urahara's shop. It looked like it was about to storm and honestly he wanted to be home right now but the shop owner insisted that he go with him so that they could talk.

So here he was sitting at the dinner table while Yoruichi stuffed her face in with bowl after bowl of food. He honestly wondered where it all went.

Meanwhile both his foot and right fist were turning from green to a deep purple...nasty bruises that he obtained while using hakuda against the big creature he was fighting.

_I knew that hitting that big oaf hurt but I didn't think that it was going to hurt me this much. Maybe I should ask Yoruichi to teach me some more hakuda so that this doesn't happen again._

Soon the owner of the shop came in with a couple of bags on his hands. At once he took his seat and started to speak.

"Now you're wondering as to why I called you over here Ichigo." said Urahara.

"Well...yeah. I have some questions myself that I was wanting to ask as well. So I guess we both benefit." said Ichigo in a concerned voice.

"I see. Now first things first. How did you obtain those bruises. I saw you use some rather fine hakuda-"

"Compliments of yours truly." interrupted Yoruichi before continuing to stuff her face in more food.

"And we were wondering if making contact with that creature was the cause of your injuries." said Urahara.

Ichigo thought for a moment on how to proceed. He wasn't entirely too sure as to why hitting that creature hurt him so much but he figured he might as well describe the situation to the best of his ability.

"That's the thing that's so strange. When I hit him it felt like I was hitting a concrete wall. I did not feel much pain due to the battle but after it was over my knuckles and foot had started to hurt like hell. If I had known that this was going to happen I probably wouldn't have bothered." said Ichigo.

"How interesting. By the way it sounds these creatures use their reitsu to reinforce their bodies, or in this case, their skin, to be as hard as they like it. Its very similar to trying to strike an opponent with a much higher concentration of reitsu than you. You'll never cut them. However this method is pretty refined with these creatures. An interesting ability but taxing on the body if you don't have the reitsu for it. For someone like you, Ichigo, I'm sure you could learn it if you put your mind to it since you seem to have unlimited reitsu!" said Urahara in a sing song voice.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ichigo in slight offense though the thought did interest him. He understood the importance of hakuda. It was what made him dispatch those three Vice-Captains back at the Soul Society and it really would help compliment his sword play. The thought of being able to reinforce his body like steel honestly made him feel a bit giddy. He could fight a bit more reckless and to his liking.

"Nothing nothing!" said Urahara while waving his fan so lest he offend Ichigo.

For a moment Ichigo sat down and contemplated some of the questions that he wanted to ask the older man before him. He soon came upon one and started to ask.

"Speaking of which what are these creatures anyway?" asked Ichigo.

At once both Yoruichi and Urahara's faces went deadly serious.

"Perhaps you should tell your father that you will be late. This might take a while." said Urahara in a serious voice.

Ichigo gulped. He knew know that things were going take a turn for the worse.

And he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Author's Note: A couple of things. There will be no bishi Zangetsu. Sorry, no can do. One of the things I absolutely hated that Tite Kubo did. Zangetsu was badass the way he was. So he's staying that way. I'm also going to focus on Ichigo not being such a depressed mess so I'm going to really expand Zangetsu's role in this arc...like he should have. So expect the fight with Grimmjow to be different.

I'm also working on a way to make Ichigo use his Shikai more often. I like his Bankai, I really do, but I miss seeing Ichigo fight with the cleaver. He was so much more brutal and commanding when using his Shikai while in Bankai he just zips around all the time.

Third and last thing. I'm going to try to bump up some of the characters in strength if I can. For sure Chad and Renji, both of which I feel got left behind when they really shouldn't. Anyway hit me up, let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates but had to work on a couple of other projects first. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo had never seen Urahara Kisuke so serious before without having his blade drawn. This sharp change of demeanor coming from the shop owner as well as the _Hakuda _expert Yoruichi made Ichigo suddenly listen with intent. He knew that the information coming forth was of great importance.

"First things first Ichigo. Before I tell you the identity of those creatures you fought you have to understand the basic hierarchy of power that makes up the whole population of Hollows currently residing in Hueco Mundo. Let me ask you. Do you know what a Hollow is Ichigo?" asked Urahara sternly.

The blonde felt a small sense of nostalgia thinking about Hollows. He had been so used to battling other Soul Reapers that the thought of fighting any more Hollows seemed like something from the distant past. He had almost forgotten that the whole reason why he even had powers to begin with was to protect his family from Hollows.

"Aren't Hollows the spirit of Wholes who have not been sent to Soul Society? The ones whose _Chain of Fate_ has been eroded away before being sent off?" responded Ichigo with a small degree of uncertainty.

Urahara Kisuke nodded somewhat in approval of the answer.

"What you say is true. A perfectly textbook answer to my question. However that is only the beginning. Hollows start off as a single entity capable of their own thoughts and emotions. They are considerably stronger than the average human and some have their own special techniques. For sustenance they need to feed on human souls. That is why they come from Hueco Mundo over to the world of the living. This is an occurrence that happens all over the globe though Hollows especially like coming to this small island nation due to the densely packed population. This is why they frequent Japan very often. The number of operatives used to keep the Hollow population in control is almost five times as much to monitor this small island than it is to monitor a considerably larger country like the mainland to the west of us."

"As you can tell these creatures, though powerful compared to ordinary humans, are relatively easy prey for an experienced Soul Reaper. Even the most powerful of Hollows can normally be brought down by a lone seated officer. However they are at the very bottom of the Hollow hierarchy as I am about to explain. The next class of Hollow after that are referred to as Menos and these are further subdivided into three categories. The first class of Menos are referred to as Gillian. These giant Hollows are a collection of ordinary Hollows merged into one being. Due to all the conflicting emotions and personalities brewing within these behemoths due to the number of Hollows compromising their form they often default to primitive, beastly behavior. They are quite stupid but powerful. You should know. The giant Hollow you managed to fend off when you just became a Soul Reaper was one of these."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit in realization.

"Wait a second. Rukia had called that thing a _Menos Grande._ Was that this Gillian creature you are talking about?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara flashed a small smile at Ichigo for making the connection.

"Correct. As you can tell they pack quite a punch and most normal Soul Reapers can't take them alone. A really experienced seated officer _may _be able to take one but typically Gillian ranked menos are usually reserved for Vice Captains to handle. They are simply too powerful. Yet they are the weakest of the weak when considering menos class Hollows. Typically they are only slaves easily overpowered and controlled by much stronger menos class Hollows." said Urahara grimly.

Ichigo was downright shocked when he heard this.

_S-Slaves? Was that what that giant hollow was? Simply a slave?_

Urahara Kisuke noted Ichigo's shock and let him take a moment to absorb the information that was given to him. When it looked like Ichigo had finally managed to comprehend the situation Urahara continued to press forward.

"The second type of menos is known as Adjuchas. They are the second level of power of menos. Typically these forms arise when a dominant personality emerges from the giant mess of souls within the Gillian. A personality so strong, so dominant that it is able to completely able to dominate all the other hollows within the Gillian to its own service and use their powers. It is at that point that the Gillian evolves into an Adjuchas. These forms are smaller than Gillian and are quite intelligent. They possess a personality of their own and are quite dangerous. They possess all the power of a Gillian but the wit and intelligence needed to make the most out of that power. However they are still bound by their hunger. They still need to feed but the souls of humans are far too insufficient for them to sustain themselves."

"So they eat other hollows. It is said that an Adjuchas life is strife with fear for they could revert back to a Gillian at any moment if they are too famished due to lack of souls. We should consider ourselves fortunate for this. Adjuchas are very powerful and even the strongest of Lieutenants may find themselves outmatched by these fiends. It is by virtue of their tremendous appetite that they find humans unappealing and instead stay in Hueco Mundo to feed instead."

"Which brings me to the pinnacle of Hollow evolution. A Vasto Lord is a menos who has managed to completely and utterly dominate the mass of souls collected within its body. A Vasto Lord has the power of thousands upon thousands of hollows within its being and all of it compressed into one form. They are small, only the size of normal humans. But that is what makes them dangerous. Such great power compacted into such a tiny size. You can imagine just how such concetrated power can be lethal. You should know that first hand when your old Zanpakto, though much larger than my _Benhime, _was cut into shreds by my blade. That was because the power within my blade was more potent, much more concentrated while your blade was diluted and sparse. This applies to the power of a Vasto Lord but to a infinitely larger degree."

"I'm going to have to put it to you straight Ichigo. Vasto Lord menos are exceedingly rare. But their power is terrible. A Vasto Lord can dispatch captain class soul reapers with no problem." said Urahara grimly.

"W-What!" stammered Ichigo in disbelief.

"It's true. You can even ask Yoruichi. A Vasto Lord hollow had once attacked Soul Society a long time ago and the resulting chaos nearly brough the Seritei to its knees. Had it not been for the Captain Commander keeping the creature at bay and a brave woman Soul Society would have fallen." replied Urahara grimly once more.

"O-One Vasto Lord was powerful enough to cause such destruction even with the entire Gotei 13 focusing its efforts on just one hollow?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi nodded in grim reply.

"That's right. The Captain Commander is by far the most powerful Soul Reaper in existence at the moment. And even _he _was having trouble keeping up with that Vasto Lord. I'm sure had he been in his prime then perhaps the Captain Commander would have been able to dispatch that creature on his own but at his age the only thing he could was distract it long enough until counter measures were taken to kill that hollow once and for all. It is a story that I do not like reciting often but one that we must remember has happened. It should give you an idea just how powerful a Vasto Lord truly is." said Urahara.

"S-So those things I just fought. Were _they _Vasto Lord hollows?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara shook his head.

"No. If they were we all would have been dead. Those things you fought are _Arrancars._" said Urahara.

"Arrancars?"

"Yes. These are hollows that have removed their masks in order to obtain Soul Reaper like powers. It is for that reason that you saw them with Zanpakto. Any class of menos is able to become Arrancars and if done properly will gain a boost in power. My guess is that Aizen has managed to scrounge up some Gillian and Adjuchas class menos and made them into Arrancars using the _H__ōgyoku_. As you have seen their power gains a consierable boost. However I doubt, or may I say, I _hope_ that he has not managed to find a Vasto Lord and converted such a creature into an Arrancar. I say that even if he did I would doubt that even Aizen can overpower such a creature." responded Urahara.

"They really are that powerful?" asked Ichigo with a solemn voice.

"They are. But you should not worry about Vasto Lord. They are so rare that I would be surprised that Aizen has managed to find one. What we should be concentrating on are the Arrancars, the hollows in Aizen's service. The way you handled yourself tells me that you are capable to taking them on so don't lose heart. They may be powerful but we can still fight them." replied Urahara.

Ichigo seemed to take the news relatively well and soon hardened his gaze into that of resolve.

_Even if that bastard has managed to find these Vasto whatevers I'll be ready. I'll train day and night if I have to. Whatever it takes to protect those important to me._

_**That's the spirit Ichigo. Do not get disheartened. Do not waiver in the face of a powerful foe. Prepare for him. Hone your skills and sharpen your blade so when the time comes for you to do battle with such a fearsome foe there is no doubt left in your own abilites. **_

_Of course. I'm not going to run away. I don't care how strong these Vasto Lords are. I know that if I put my mind to it then I can gain the power to do battle with them if push comes to shove. I promised to save Rukia and I did despite the overwhelming odds. This won't stop me. Nothing will._

**Big talk for such a weakling. You forget that half the reason you are even still alive is because I managed to save your ass from that pretty boy. I wouldn't worry about no Vasto Lords if I were you...not when you can't even take me!**

_You just wait you bastard. One of these days its going to be just you and me, mano y mano. And I'll crush you. Try and take over and I'll crush you. So go ahead and try I dare you. _

The sound of Ichigo's voice resounding through his inner world was harsh and fatal. It spoke of a man who meant business and that if any were to get in his way they were dead period. The Hollow was quite taken aback by the ferocity of the threat that he unconsciously took a step back, much to Zangetsu's approval.

**T-That's all you're good for weakling! Running your mouth! I swear this isn't the end. You just wait!**

With that the Hollow soon de-materilized and Zangetsu soon managed to assimilate the hollow into his being.

_**You did very well Ichigo. Hollows feed off of fear and uncertainty for that is all they know. Their entire essence was born out of that primal fear. Fear of pain, fear of loss, fear of death. I hope that you remember that Ichigo. That in the face of a hollow, no matter how powerful, you must never show fear. Never waiver and do not doubt yourself. They can literally feed off such emotions and use it to agument their strength. No, show defiance in the face of their power. Deny them the fear and insecurity they so rely on to over power you. Show them that you have faith in your own power and that you will not waiver before them so that you can cut them down. Remember that. **_

The sound of Zangetsu's voice immediately comforted Ichigo. The blonde felt safe and secure knowing that Zangetsu was there with him at all times even when he felt that he was fighting a battle alone.

_Which is why I have nothing to fear. Because I know that I am never alone in any battle...was never alone to begin with._

_**Remember Ichigo that I will do everything in power to help you. All I ask of you in return is to have faith in me.**_

Ichigo soon returned from his mindscape and turned to regard both Yoruichi and Urahara, both of whom were regarding him curiously.

"Having a word with your Zanpakto?" asked Urahara in a sing song voice.

"None of your business Hat n' Clogs!" barked back Ichigo.

"Oh dear you hurt me Ichigo! To believe that you have such a close bond with your zanpakto. To be honest I haven't spoken to Benhime in a long while. I feel like she hates me." pouted Urahara.

"I wonder why that is Kiskue? Is it because you tried to _grope_ her the last time I materialized her into the real world so that you could train? I certainly don't blame her." jabbed Yoruichi with a grin.

"W-Well I couldn't help it! Her attire was so revealing and it has been so long and I just thought that maybe since she is part of my soul that I had certain-"

Urahara never finished as Yoruichi bonked the shopkeeper over the head causing Urahara to pout once more. He started to cry in a comical fashion.

"Wahh! That hurt Yoruichi!" cried Urahara.

"Sheesh. Sometimes I forget that you can be such a pig sometimes Kisuke." replied Yoruichi with a disappointed sigh.

Urahara's eyes gleamed in mischief at what Yoruichi had said and immediately pounced at the opportunity.

"What's wrong Yoruichi? Jealous?"

The cat morphing woman did not even reply as she bonked the shop keeper over the head once more causing the man to cry out even more.

Ichigo could not help but sweat drop over how stupid his mentor could act at times. The thought of being attracted to your own Zanpakto. Perhaps it was a good thing that Zangetsu was male and felt more of a parental figure to Ichigo though the old man could be quite harsh when he wanted to be.

It was then that Ichigo suddenly realized something important and immediately turned his attention to Yoruichi.

"Hey Yoruichi! I have a favor to ask you." said Ichigo.

The hakuda master turned to regard Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Yoruichi.

"I wanted to know if you can train me some more in hakuda sometime. I know a little from what you taught me during my bankai training but I still feel like I should improve. The last thing I want to happen is that I get disarmed and then end up totally helpless without my blade. I still want to be able to fight barefisted if I have to." said Ichigo with determination.

Yoruichi's eyes gleamed with sudden interest as Ichigo requested this.

To be honest the hakuda master loved teaching others. It was for that reason that she had such a close bond to Soi-Fon. She had absolutely loved having the girl under her wing.

She knew that Ichigo had tremendous potential. With his reitsu he could literally obtain the power to forge not only his fists but his entire body into that of near steel.

Yoruichi almost frowned.

Hakuda was often so underrated in Soul Society. She was sure that if Zaraki Kenpachi, for example, had taken the time to actually harness and concentrate his reitsu using Hakuda then he could literally forge his body into something quite indestructible. It was a great substitute for someone who was adept with a sword but was terrible with kido. They could learn hakuda so when the time came that they lose their blade in battle then they wouldn't be helpless. And the best part was that it wasn't _girly_ or _wimpy._ It was a harsh method of combat that would appeal to even the most hardened of muscle heads.

Ichigo had reitsu to match Squad 11's captain and was both young and willing to learn. And while Yoruichi doubted that Ichigo had the concentration to learn something advanced like _Shunko_ she was more than sure that she could get him to not only fight better but also better concentrate his reitsu to improve his sword play as well. The sword was an extension of the body. The extra concentration needed to harness reitsu effectively to use hakuda would definitely sharpen the blade as well. To a person who found himself with a dull blade all he had to do was learn hakuda and he would be greatly surprised to find just how much sharper his blade was after learning the Art.

With that said Yoruichi turned to Ichigo and gave him a wicked grin.

"Okay Ichigo I'm game. If you truly want to learn how to use hakuda effectively then I'll be more than happy to teach you. But let me warn you. This training is not going to be easy. More often then not I will be using lethal force against you. One wrong move and you'll find yourself dead. However if you manage to live through my hellish training then I'll make sure to endow with enough hakuda skill that you'll give even Soi-Fon a challenge. So how does that strike you?" asked Yourichi seriously.

For a moment Ichigo somewhat faltered at the mention of Yoruichi using her full powers. He knew full well just how powerful the woman was and that she could easily kill him if she wanted.

The young man hardened his resolve.

_This is not the time to doubt myself. This training is what I definitely need in order to gain the strength needed to fight these new foes. And if I have to risk my life to obtain such power then so be it! Its not like its the first time I have had to do this, right?_

With that Ichigo regarded Yoruichi and gave a solid nod of approval.

"Do your worst Yoruichi!" challenged Ichigo.

At that moment Yoruichi seemed to disappear from sight and immediately appeared behind Ichigo and slapped him hard on the back making him grunt in pain.

"That's what I want to hear! Tomorrow after you are out of school. I hope you are ready!" grinned Yoruichi.

"Count on it!"

* * *

The next day proved to quite an eventful for Ichigo much to his utter annoyance.

It started off relatively good as he met up with both Chad and Orihime both of whom looked like they sustained none of their previous injuries from the day before. However Ichigo could not help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner guys. If I had then this wouldn't have happened." said Ichigo grimly.

"I-It's alright Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to blame yourself for anything!" said Orihime in a cheery voice.

"She's right. If anything it is our fault for engaging an enemy much stronger than us. I blame myself mostly...for being weak." said Chad distantly.

"Chad..."

"Ichigo. I'm glad that you were there to save me. For that I owe my life to you. However I want to be able to repay that debt one day and I know I won't be able to do that...not with the way I am right now. Remember our promise? You would use your fists to protect me and I would use my own to protect you. I remember and I won't back down from my end of the bargain. So I am going to train once we are done. I won't be a liability anymore." said Chad with quiet resolve.

Ichigo, though worried for the well-fare for his friend, still smiled. He was glad that this battle did not scare his larger friend but instead gave him the urge to train and better himself. So that the next time he would not be helpless.

"I can completely relate to you Chad. I'm actually going to be training after school. You want to come and join me?" offered Ichigo.

Chad gave a rare, small smile at the offer and at once extended his hand to Ichigo. The blond, seeing this, immediately took the larger man's hand and shook it hard.

"I thought you would never ask." replied Chad.

Normally this would be the point in where everything is resolved but this was not the case as the trio heard various murmurs coming from their classmates. Ichigo turned around to see what was going on and was shocked at what he saw.

There, in the front of the class, was a collection of Soul Reapers in gigais and not just any Soul Reapers.

Renji immediately stood out with his collection of tattoos and red hair, followed by the starkly bald Ikkaku who looked stupid carrying a wooden _boken_ along with him. Next was the dimunitve Captain Hitsugaya who looked like a grade schooler with Rangiku standing behind him her breasts looking like they were going to burst through her school uniform at any moment. Yumichika currently was looking at himself in a nearby mirror not really paying any mind to anyone around him.

Last but not least was Rukia who stood at the front of the gang.

They all eyed Ichigo and at once both Ikkaku and Renji slapped Ichigo's back simultaneously.

"What the hell was that for?" shouted Ichigo in pain and annoyance.

"We just heard that you kicked that Arrancar's ass and sent him crying home with an arm missing. That's quite brutal you know." said Renji with a wicked grin.

"Seems like you got alot stronger if you took down one of those things. I want to see how strong. You and me right now! Outside!" challenged Ikkaku as he held his boken out in a threatening posture.

The rest of the students in the class huddled in a corner afraid. They were already scared of Ichigo and Chad due to their reputation of getting into gang fights and winning even with the odds stacked against them. Now they had this crazy looking man with tattoos and this bald menace in the class, both of whom looked like they just got out of prison, and conversing with Ichigo like they were buddies.

"Madarame not now!" said Ichigo as he took a seat.

"What you scared Kurosaki?" challenged Ikkaku with a grin.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had enough of this and immediately stepped in.

"That's enough out of you third seat Madarame. I suggest you sit down and calm yourself or I will be writing a report about your misconduct and have you trimming roses in front of the Fourth Division Hospital Ward." threatened Captain Hitsugaya.

The bald man, and Renji for that matter, took the hint and promptly sat down. Neither wanted to provoke the captain and receive such humiliating punishment.

However this was not the end of Ichigo's troubles.

Next came Rangiku Matsumoto who instantly came and grabbed Ichigo's arm and placed it between her breasts causing Ichigo to blush madly and recieving glares of envy from his fellow male peers in class.

"Oh I just heard just how _strong _you were to beat that Arrancar. If they come again will you promise to protect me? Pretty please?" pleaded Rangiku as she got in closer to Ichigo making him feel both terribly aroused and awkward at the same time.

"I...ummm...well if you really need it then-"

Hitsugaya Toshiro once again slapped his head at his subordinate's behavior and at once scolded the big breasted woman.

"Its not needed Kurosaki! Matsumoto right here is a Vice Captain more than capable of defending herself from foes am I not right?" glared Toshiro threatingly to the woman.

Rangiku Matsumoto felt particularly mischievous and immediately enclosed her arms around Ichigo's head making him blush even more.

"Aww Captain you're no fun! Besides you heard how strong those hollows are. Imagine poor me going out into battle and-"

"If you don't do your job you can forget your vacation once this whole war blows over. I'll make sure to take MY vacation and can have you run Squad 10 all by yourself. Now let him go and behave yourself" threatened the small captain.

"No! I promise I'll behave! Just don't do that to me please!" said Rangiku in desperation as she let go of Ichigo.

"Good. Now take a seat!" said Toshiro.

Matsumoto just pouted as she sat down next to Ichigo but gave him a wink making him feel awkward all over again.

"I apologize for their behavior Kurosaki but we have much to speak about once school is over." said the captain.

Ichigo soon got over his bashfulness and regarded the smaller captain.

"I have training after school." said Ichigo simply.

"I see. Then I will debrief you during lunch perhaps." said Hitsugaya seriously.

"Sure."

* * *

Lunch time came quickly and the entire gang was seated on the roof. While Orihime was entertaining herself with both Rukia and Matsumoto. Madarame, Renji and Yumichika also sat together and spoke of some old times.

Both Chad and Ichigo were with Captain Hitsugaya as they were briefed.

"First off I want to congratulate you for defeating that arrancar Kurosaki. While we have reason to believe that the arrancar in question was not the strongest amongst his peers any sort of dent within Aizen's army is of assistance to us especially now that we are down three captains." said Toshiro seriously.

"Thank you but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ichigo.

"I came to inform you as to the nature of our enemy and-"

"Don't bother. I already had a talk with Kisuke last night. I know what I'm up against and it is the reason as to why me and Chad are going to train over there once school is done for today." replied Ichigo.

Toshiro was somewhat surprised to hear this from Ichigo but soon shrugged.

"Then that saves us some work then. It is comforting to hear that you are taking this threat seriously. Most other Soul Reapers I know would grow cocky had they defeated such a foe. Then I don't have much to say to you then. I wish both you and your friend, Sado, luck in your training. May your labor bear fruit." said Hitsugaya.

"Thanks alot Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo there was an uproar that was in the works.

The very first thing that Aizen and the other arrancar noticed at the two returning Espada were the injuries, especially Yammy who was missing an arm.

Aizen raised an eyebrow in curiosity and immediately spoke.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra, Yammy. I see that your mission was a success though it came with its share of consequences." said Aizen smoothly.

"I apologize for our lack of discreetness my lord. We were not careful and underestimated the enemy." said Ulquiorra curtly.

A harsh laugh was heard from the background and immediately Yammy scowled while Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in annoyance. From a ledge above them there stood a teal haired arrancar with five of his buddies flanking him.

He was deftly toned and looked wild and dangerous. A jaw bone hinged off the left side of his face served to make him look even more fearsome.

"I can't believe this! Look at you Ulquiorra! How did a punk like that manage to even get through your _heirro? _I would have killed him right then and there!"

"Our objective was to only gather information and-"

"Fuck that! You should have just killed him and be done with it! Hell if i was there then I would have crushed all of them!"

"Grimmjow-"

"And look at you Yammy. How pitiful that you let a some chickenshit punk push you around like that and lop your arm off."

Yammy growled in anger.

"He caught me by surprise. It wouldn't have happened that way if I was aware." retorted Yammy.

"Yeah, as if you big dumb shit! I don't think you are aware of anything anyway. Just face it that punk just flat out beat you fair and square. You're a fucking embarrasment!" spat Grimmjow.

Yammy had had enough and immediately turned and started to stalk over to Grimmjow, the latter grinning manically at the prospect of a fight.

Aizen was not going to have any of that.

"That's enough Grimmjow. I want to see what has happened. Ulquiorra if you may." said Aizen politely.

Grimmjow just scowled.

"Hmph! You're lucky this time Yammy. Next time you look at me like that you're a dead man, you hear me?" threatened Grimmjow as he soon sonidoed away. His friends soon followed.

Yammy, though he was putting on a brave expression, was visibly trembling. He knew that he could not take Grimmjow, not in this form nor without his arm. Perhaps he should think twice before making stupid moves like that.

Ulquiorra, meanwhile, managed to rip his own eyeball off as he replayed the events that took place in the world of the living. The battle really seemed to intrigue Aizen and he smiled knowing that he was right about Ichigo.

_Very impressive Kurosaki very impressive indeed. You have managed to come along quite a bit since our last meeting. I am very much looking forward to what you have in store for us._

"It was a successful mission. The information provided was invaluable. Thank you for your efforts Ulquiorra. You are dismissed." said Aizen.

The fourth espada took a curt bow before soon using _sonido_ to leave the main hall.

Thinking that it was his time to leave as well Yammy soon made his way to out before Aizen called to him.

"Yammy just wait a moment. I need to speak to you." said Aizen from his throne.

"What is it my lord?" asked Yammy.

"Due to the loss of your arm your spot on the Espada is no longer guaranteed. For that I have a candidate that qualifies for any open positions. So I am going to offer you a deal Yammy. If you manage to defeat this foe right here, right now, then you will keep your spot on the espada until another challenger comes up. However should you lose right now then you WILL lose your spot and will no longer be considered one of the espada. Do you agree?" asked Aizen smoothly.

Yammy's eyes widened as he heard this.

_M-My spot in the espada...gone? No. I will do everything I can to keep it! I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me!_

"O-Of course my lord." said Yammy as he unconciously started to rev his reitsu.

"I am glad you see things my way my good Yammy." said Aizen with a smile before spoke once more. "You can come out now."

From out of the shadows came an extremely effeminate looking espada. He was twirling his hair as he walked out.

"Hello there Luppi. Are you ready to take your chance and join the Espada?" asked Aizen smoothly.

"I wouldn't even call it a chance, not with the way he is right now." smiled Luppi with a cocky grin.

"You little punk! I'll kill you!" roared Yammy as he charged at Luppi.

The small arrancar could only grin manically as he casually drew his zanpakto.

* * *

Author's Note: More of a set-up chapter than anything but alot of stuff is going to happen. Chapter 3 is definetly going to be action packed. Anyway hit me up and let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sup all you people just here ready to make another update to this story.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke heard the bell to his door ringing as he shifted his attention from stacking some boxes that he and Tessai were putting up to the front of the store. The blond haired ex-captain raised his eyebrow in quaint curiosity as he saw his former student, Ichigo, enter the store with some rather unexpected company.

Not that Urahara Kisuke was opposed to this new development. If anything all it did was wet his curiosity some more as the laid back shop owner soon approached Ichigo and his friend.

"Glad to see you could make it Kurosaki. I see that you brought a friend over as well." said Urahara Kisuke in a welcoming voice.

Chad merely nodded in acknowledgment of Kisuke's observation and remained quiet, letting his smaller friend do the talking.

"Yeah. I was talking to Chad about my training here and he felt that he needed to come as well." replied Ichigo.

"Oh-ho. I see. Quite interesting. Now come, tell me Sado-kun. Why do you feel that you must train? You are already very powerful for a human. Are your powers not enough?" asked Kisuke with a small smile.

The large teenager seemed to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. Chad was a man of few words, just like his father and his father before him. When they spoke each word said was relevant and well thought out. None of them spoke idly.

That said Chad finally found the right words being sown in his head and spoke in reply to the eccentric shop owner.

"Ever since I moved here from Mexico I felt like the odd one out. Despite being of Japanese descent I look more like my father and grandfather, both of whom are full-blooded Mexicans. This made me a target and my size did not help matters as I feel that it threatened those around me. Yet each and every time gangs from school would attempt to hurt me I never fought back. My grandfather showed me first hand the consequences of using my strength even to merely defend myself. I do not wish to inflict pain on anyone nor do I want to end another life with simply my own two hands."

"For that reason I took my bore the brunt of my beatings with no resistance. I did not wish to fight back. I wanted to let others know that I was not a threat and that I merely wanted to mind my own business and keep the peace. However this constant association with gangs soon ruined my already low reputation. I was seen as a delinquent despite the fact that I had no active participation with these gangs."

"One day things got out of hand. The leader of a particular gang had it out for me and decided to end my life once and for all. That was when Kurosaki came into my life and promptly defended me by taking on the entire gang. It was then that I realized that I was in his debt. Yet the only thing he asked of me was to accompany him. If anyone were to make a chance at either of our lives then we would defend each other. My fists were his to use and vice versa."

"However since Rukia came into our lives and we were given these powers I felt that Ichigo has been pulling ahead of me. Just yesterday he once again saved my life and I find myself indebted to him once more. Yet how can I promise to defend his life if my fists are nothing but soft pillows in the face of this new enemy? For that reason I ask to get trained. To gain the power necessary to repay my debt and continue to be there for Ichigo when he needs me. For isn't that what friends are for?"

There was nothing but silence inside the shop.

Everybody inside was surprised by just how much the normally stoic teenager spoke. If Chad said anything more than a few sentences a day then hell was freezing over. Chad simply did not speak much and if there was anything on his mind then he kept it to himself.

To hear him speak this much meant that he was completely serious about his resolve to train. That he truly felt that he owed a life debt to Ichigo and that he was going to go through with his end of the bargain, even if he had to go without sleep in the meanwhile!

"Chad..."

Ichigo was touched to be honest. He knew somewhat of Chad's reasoning but to hear him speak it so bluntly.

It was then that Ichigo smiled.

He knew that Chad, despite everything, was a true friend through and through. The stoic teenager did not have to help him in his quest to save Rukia but he did. He did not have to risk his life for his sake but he did.

"Ichigo. I want you to train hard because I know that I will. So that when the time comes when we have to fight then we will each have the opportunity to defend each other as equals." replied Chad.

"Right. Just as I have your back..."

"I will have yours as well."

The two young men looked at each other with mutual respect. Each would lay down their life for the other and nothing would ever sever that quiet, unspoken bond.

Urahara Kisuke and Tessai, both of whom had been quiet this entire time, finally felt that it was time to speak.

"Tessai could you go and get that 'thing' prepared for me? I might end up needing it." said Urahara.

"Of course." replied Tessai as he soon stood up and left the room.

Urahara Kisuke soon turned his attention to the two teenagers. His face lost its smile as his eyes darkened. He was serious now.

"I see that you have really put alot of thought into this Sado. If you are truly, and I mean TRULY serious about this training then I will go ahead and personally train you." said Urahara Kisuke.

Chad turned to him and was about to mutter his gratitude before Kisuke held his hand up.

"Now wait. Before you thank me for anything I need to make one thing absolutely clear to you Sado. I will not be tender. My training is harsh, perhaps bordering on cruel. When you are under my wing every waking second with me could possibly be your last. Your life will constantly be put on the line. If your will to survive falters for even a moment...you will die."

The air around both Ichigo and Chad soon seemed to grow thick. The residual reitsu coming from Kisuke's form seemed to have grown so ominous that neither teenager was able to look at the shop keeper in the eye.

A small part in Chad's mind perhaps thought that this was going to be his last warning and that perhaps he should leave now that he had the chance. There was no reason for him to stay. Ichigo would certainely understand.

Yet flashbacks to his humiliating defeats, first to Shunsui Kyoraku and then to that giant oaf, invaded Chad's mind. Both had shown just how weak...how soft he was. How both of these opponents had made a mockery of his renowned strength the first brushing aside his most powerful attacks with his bare hands and the other felling him with just one punch.

No, he was not going to suffer like that again. He would not be helpless and be of no use to Ichigo. He was going to help him fight and if he died in the process then perhaps his life was not worth much anyway then.

With that Chad soon gazed into the lethal eyes of Urahara Kisuke and immediately raised his reitsu, his body glowing blue in the process. This was a challenge and he was not going to back down!

"I will do it. For as long as I could remember my life was always put in peril, first in Mexico by enemies of my grandfather and here in Japan where my presence was viewed as a threat. If my life has to go and be put to the test once more than I will do it." replied Chad seriously.

Kisuke was honestly surprised.

He felt that perhaps Chad would have backed down. He really did not want to put the young man through this hellish training. The shop owner felt terrible already for putting Ichigo go through it.

But what Chad had said earilier solidified his conviction. The young man was going to go through with this. Nothing was going to stop him in his pursuit to get stronger.

"Alright then Sado. I'll train you. If you want we can get started right now." said Kisuke seriously.

"Hmn."

With that Chad started to follow Urahara as the shop owner started to walk towards a door. Before he left, however, he turned to regard Ichigo and spoke.

"Yoruichi is already waiting in the training area down in the basement. Best hop to it before she decides to kill you for being late." grinned Urahara.

For whatever reason Ichigo had a horrible sense of dread creep into his stomach.

* * *

Ichigo at once had stepped into the training area in his Soul Reaper form already. He did not want to waste anytime.

Before he could get too comfortable his senses were screaming at him. He felt an intense fear suddenly draw into his stomach before he heard the last voice he wanted to listen to at the moment.

**You dumbass! Above you! Quick before you get us killed you retard!**

Normally Ichigo would have used this time to argue with his hollow but the incoming sense of dread had grown so much that he was actually beginning to panic. Not a second had passed from when his inner hollow spoke to him that Ichigo raised his sword and placed it above his head.

This was a good thing as a lethal strike from above from Yoruichi had come down upon him. It was a hard axe kick that was aimed right at his head.

Ichigo once again had to suppress a gulp as the force of the blow was so strong that his hands and arms were tingling from the impact and were growing numb. The ground before him was caved into a small depression and his legs suddenly felt like jelly. Ichigo nearly shuddered. Had he not blocked his head would have been splattered like a melon.

Suddenly Ichigo felt as if a wrecking ball had hit his diaphragm and immediately he started to wheeze as the air was knocked out of his stomach. Even then the assault was relentless as a strong kick hit his wrist knocking his Zanpakto away from his hands, then another harsh palm to the cheek which sent Ichigo landing hard on the ground.

A flurry of mudstomps followed as Ichigo barely managed to get his breath back. He held his arms up in a futile attempt to defend himself from the assault. When this did not work he rolled to his side to avoid anymore stomps but this was unfortunate as he felt a harsh hand grasp his hair roughly and pull his body up like it was a rag doll.

At this point Ichigo attempted a kick in retaliation but to his surprise he found that Yoruichi bore the blow with only a wicked grin as she then used her free hand to poke him in on the side of the neck, then on the side of the deltoids in his arm, on his temple and, oddly enough, ending with two fingers about an inch from his eyes.

"You're weak and slow Ichigo. I could have killed you twenty times over. For your sake this had better not have been your best otherwise our enemies are going to destroy you." said Yoruichi grimly.

"T-That's not fair! You caught me by surprise! I didn't even have time to go into _bankai!_" cried Ichigo.

**Complain, complain! If that had been me I would have countered her attack and really make that bitch pay.**

_Shut up! You wouldn't have done any better._

_**On the contrary Ichigo he would have. Both he and I already knew where Yoruichi was the moment you stepped into the training ground and what she intended to do. Had you been alert to your surroundings and actually paid attention to the reistu in the area you would have noticed that terribly obvious murderous intent. She might as well been yelling at the top of her lungs screaming that she was going to kill you.**_

**I agree with the old fart. She was taking it easy on you king. Had it been me you would have not even conceived my approach. You would have been dead and not even realized it. **

_What the hell? Why are you taking his side old man?_

_**Because he is right. **_

_And here I was thinking that you were on my side. What about all that jive about not letting the hollow take control and all the shit and-_

_**That's enough out of you Ichigo! Whether you like it or not the hollow genuinely wishes for your survival, if only to further his own aims. I am not taking his side because I wish for him to take over your body. That is the LAST thing that I want. But you of all people Ichigo should know me better than that. I took his side because he is RIGHT. And if you wish to survive either this training session with Yoruichi or against your future enemies then you had better keep your ears open. **_

_**This attitude about blaming others for your shortcomings is something that needs to be rid of immediately. If you cannot come to terms with your own shortcomings then that will invite doubt into your heart, which will turn to fear. I'm sure you can guess what will happen once you let doubt and fear overrule your life. You were already on the brink before. Do not let it happen again!**_

Ichigo was shocked to be honest.

Never had Zangetsu ever scolded him like this outside of battle. Most of the time his zanpakto was calm and understanding always willing to give Ichigo the benefit of the doubt.

But now Ichigo knew that if Zangetsu was getting after him like this then he was truly in the wrong. And when he sat down and thought about it the sword was right.

Had he been a bit more alert entering the training area he would have noticed something amiss and would have been ready. Even to the point of releasing his _bankai_ so that he could have a better fighting chance. He should have known that something like this was going to happen, considering that this WAS Yoruichi.

_You're right. It's just frustrating to know that that damn hollow got one over me._

**Damn straight partner.**

_**I understand that it is not comforting to think about. However there are going to be times where the only thing you can do is shut up and listen. For that I implore that you do not argue with Yoruichi under any circumstances. **_

**And by that he means ANY circumstances. If that bitch tries to get all touchy on you when your bathing in the hotspring then-**

_Aww shut it! Is that the only thing on your mind?_

_**To his defense Ichigo reverse psychology does go a long way. Calling her bluff will certainly-**_

_Not you too old man! _

**Well its not fair that you get to have oogle every hot chick out there. I mean, there is Yoruichi, then that Inoue girl, then that hot lieutenant that I don't remember her name but has huge tits, I mean seriously? And then you don't pursue, you just stand there acting all stupid. **

_**You know Ichigo perhaps you should speak to Rukia once again so that I...I mean ahem, you can get reacquainted with her.**_

**Aww don't be giving me any of that old man! I know what you and that slutty white zanpakto did back then. I was not around then but I know your thoughts and I know what happened. Then again...maybe it ain't such a bad idea. Care if I joined?**

_**Hmm...not on your life hollow. **_

**Damn it I swear you guys get all the fun!**

_Really guys is this necessary? What does this have to do with my training?_

_**Ahem right. What I'm trying to say Ichigo is that arguing with Yoruichi is not going to get you anywhere. You have a habit of complaining. Even when we trained to obtain your bankai still you griped and complained despite just how dire the situation was. That needs to stop now. Just be quiet and listen to what Yoruichi has to say. You will learn much faster that way. You sought assistance from her and she found you worthy of her tutelage. That is an honor. Learn from the best so that when the time comes you can crush our enemies. **_

_I understand old man. I know that sometimes I get hot-headed-_

**Is that what they call bitching like a girl nowadays?**

_And that my focus tends to shift. If I truly want to learn then I should listen. Yoruichi has been using hakuda long before I was born. It would sound really stupid to think that I was right in something and she wasn't._

_**That's the spirit. Be humble and learn. Not only will you make her proud but you will find your skills and strength grow exponentially because of it. So go forth Ichigo. Meet this new challenge. Hone your skills, forge your body and sharpen your blade. The next time we clash with our enemy will be the last battle they ever fight.**_

With that Ichigo managed to get his senses back together and found himself back on the ground with Yoruichi on top of him. She had a curious look on her face.

"Are you alright Ichigo? You seemed to have kind of spaced out there." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo was going to make a rude comment about his hollow before realizing that this was the sort of thing he wanted to avoid. There was no excuse for him being distracted. As there was no excuse in getting his ass handed to him the way he did just because he wasn't paying attention.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking and realized that you were right. I was careless and if this was a real battle I would be good as dead. I don't want that. This is why I'm here so that I can train."

With that Ichigo stood up with a stern expression on his face.

Yoruichi herself was surprised at just how serious Ichigo had become. One moment he was griping as usual and then suddenly it seemed there seemed to be a switch that turned on inside his head.

She couldn't help but smile.

_Maybe he is finally coming around and getting rid of that attitude of his. I like his spunk but its really detrimental in training especially when he doesn't want to listen. I swear he can be as stubborn as a rock sometimes. _

_But with this new attitude perhaps I can actually show him a thing or two so that he can improve. Let's just see how long this lasts._

"That's good to hear Ichigo. To acknowledge one's own shortcomings and learn from them is what makes a warrior. You will not always win your battles but if you learn from the mistakes made then that as a whole will make you much stronger. With that I will commence the first part of our training."

With that Ichigo immediately went over and grabbed his zanpakto. He held out in front of him as he stared down Yoruichi. Knowing her he was sure that she was going to attack him all out again.

To his surprise she suddenly giggled dropping him off guard a bit.

"Oh dear I can't believe I'm actually going to do this but I think its a great way to determine where you are at. Ichigo for today's lesson we are going to play a kid's game. Are you up for it?"

"A kid's game?"

"Yes its called tag. I'm sure you have played it when you were younger. And its still really simple. The only thing I need you to do is to chase me and tag me with one of your hands. Not your sword but your bare hands. Can you do that?" asked Yoruichi with a grin.

Ichigo suddenly found himself with a grin also as he welcomed the challenge.

"Okay but I gotta warn you I'm pretty quick. Here it goes. BAN-"

"Now just a second Ichigo!"

"W-What?"

"I want you to try and catch me without using your _bankai._"

"What!"

"Don't give me that look Ichigo. I'm totally serious. I want you to physically catch me only using your _shikai_."

Ichigo really wanted to argue. He thought this terribly unfair. There was no way he could catch Yoruichi without his _bankai._

_Then again I'm pretty sure that Yoruichi has a very good reason for doing this. If this is what she wants then I'll do it._

"Okay then I'm game. Just don't cry and make excuses once I catch you in just my _Shikai._"

Yoruichi could not help but feel excited at just how Ichigo was taking this as a challenge. She really enjoyed his spunky attitude. It was a welcome change from the training she did for Soi-Fon who was ever obedient and respectful to a fault.

"Oh ho big words coming from a little man! You don't even know what speed is little boy. For that I'll let you use any technique, any dirty trick in the book so that you can catch me. I will not fight back. I will only attempt to flee. Feel free to use lethal force if you have to. Anything to stop me so that you can tag me with your own hands. Once I know that you can at least _catch_ me then you will be ready for the REAL training!" said Yoruichi.

So Ichigo soon raised his reitsu to the max as he soon used _shunpo_. The chase was now officially on.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo a battle for power had just ended.

Yammy was huffing and puffing as the broken, dead body of Luppi lay before him. It was a gruesome, almost unfair battle.

Luppi was able to release his zanpakto while Yammy could not due to being confined in Aizen's quarters. Even so the tenth's strength was still too much for the upstart to handle and Yammy had managed to edge out a win despite being handicapped two ways.

Aizen was honestly surprised that Yammy managed to beat Luppi.

The young arrancar boy showed promise and was plenty strong but it seemed that Aizen made the rare mistake in overestimating his strength and sent him to his death instead. It was such a shame.

However he could not afford for Yammy to be in the espada anymore. Not in his condition. He would only be a liability.

For that Aizen had one more ace in the hole.

"That is very impressive Yammy. Your will to survive belies your hideous strength. I am honored that despite the overwhelming odds you still have managed to hold on to your place as the tenth espada." said Aizen with words of silk.

Yammy could not help but smile proudly.

Sure he had lost to that punk kid but he was caught by surprise. This battle really boosted his confidence and Aizen's words made him feel even more confident. Yammy knew first thing tomorrow he was heading to the grounds and getting some practice rounds in with Zommari. If he could keep up with the Seventh espada then he would have no problem keeping up with that punk kid.

Unfortunately for Yammy his elation over his victory and Aizen's words clouded his senses and he never knew what hit him.

A lance came from out of nowhere and suddenly struck Yammy in the stomach driving in deep. The giant espada yowled in pain but was not given much more time to agonize as his head was suddenly ripped off violently.

Aizen could only smile as he welcomed the newest tenth espada to his ranks.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I said that there were going to be some fights but I figured to slow things down a bit. But I promise fights coming up soon. Maybe even next chapter. Just bear with me a bit. Anyway let me know what you all think. Hit me up!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to its creator Tite Kubo and its distributors. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Want to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far. I'm glad that the story has been recieved on a positive note and I want to keep it that way. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and let hook me up. Let me know what you all think.

* * *

A giant cloud of dust had erupted from the training ground as Ichigo had used his sword to throw a mass of blue reitsu in an attempt to incapacitate Yoruichi. Unfortunately the only thing it did was make a mess out of everything as Ichigo was soon covered in dirt.

The haughty teenager coughed and hacked a bit as he jumped out of the cloud. The sound of clapping prompted Ichigo to turn only to find a grinning Yoruichi standing there in mid-air.

"You know Ichigo maybe I should have you take archery instead of teaching you _hakuda._ That last attack of yours missed me by a mile and believe me...I didn't move." snickered Yoruichi.

Ichigo furrowed his brow in frustration. Both he and Yoruichi had been at this for nearly four hours and Ichigo was no closer to catching the elusive cat woman that he was when he first started. Ichigo was panting hard and his vision was getting blurry from time to time. He was tired that was plainely evident. The sweat had long since soaked through his shihakushō and clung to his body like a wet cloth. It did not help that the dirt on it had formed into a pasty mud making Ichigo feel even more uncomfortable.

The orange haired teenager only growled in response before using _shunpo_ to close the distance between him and Yoruichi. The former Commander in Chief of the Mobile Corps. only smiled as she watched her pupil rush towards her head on and calmly sidestepped his outstretched arm as he reappeared in front of her.

Ichigo, seeing this, swung his sword wide hoping to hit Yoruichi and knock her down but the purple haired woman had long anticipated this and promptly jumped over the sword and landed on the broad end of it. Ichigo winced as he felt his zanpakto feel heavier than normal and saw, to his annoyance, Yoruichi in a crouched position sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're slow Ichigo. Really slow. Keep this up and I'll be an old woman before you catch me."

"If only you let me use my _bankai!_ I would have caught you long before this and we wouldn't be wasting time playing this stupid game!"

"No no! I would not dream of letting you use your _bankai._ Then again you STILL wouldn't catch me even if you were using it. So stop whining and catch me otherwise you can leave right now."

Ichigo gripped the bare handle of his zanpakto tightly. He was beyond frustrated. The pouty look on his face made Yoruichi grin again as she jumped off Ichigo's cleaver like zanpakto like a spring and soon started to use her _shunpo_. She was so fast that there were several after images of her surrounding Ichigo.

"Let me give you a little hint Ichigo. First off what does this remind you of?" asked Yoruichi as she continued to sprint around Ichigo in circles.

"W-What the hell are you trying to pull?" asked Ichigo in an exasperated voice. However the sight of the after images suddenly reminded him of something.

_Wait a second! I have seen this before but from who?_

_**Ichigo...sometimes the answers you seek are within you. The only thing you have to do is look within yourself to find them.**_

Zangetsu's voice surprised Ichigo somewhat but he knew that his sword was also trying to help. Then Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he finally realized something.

_That's it! I remember now! I did the same thing to Byakuya back at Soul Society! But why is Yoruichi showing me this?_

"From the look on your face I see you finally realize what this reminds you of. Now let me ask you something. In your _bankai_ were you faster than Byakuya despite his using the entirety of his abilities?" asked Yoruichi pointedly.

"Of course. I could see everything he was doing and he seemed to be hardpressed keeping up with me." responded Ichigo.

"Good. Now that we have settled that let me ask you another question. Despite you having such a speed advantage over Byakuya he STILL managed to fight in nearly even footing with you. He was still able to follow your movements and strike you accurately and with preciesion."

"What does Byakuya have anything to do with this? We're fighting some freak hollows now not other Soul Reapers!" cried Ichigo in frustration. Nothing Yoruichi was saying seemed to make sense.

"You fool! Understand what I'm trying to tell you! Byakuya, despite being at a speed disadvantage, was still able to fight you irregardless. His blade found its mark multiple times and had you been just a hair slower you would have died in the battle against him. What I'm trying to say is that there is ALWAYS a way to combat a foe that is faster than you. What you lack in speed you will have to make up in tactics."

At this point Yoruichi had finally stopped and was now standing in front of Ichigo and had placed a finger on her temple.

"The most powerful weapon at your disposal is not your fists, your sword or your kido but your brain! You might not believe it but its true. The ability to outsmart your opponent and make them fight _on your terms_ will give you the advantage you need to overcome your opponent even if they seem to outclass you in every way, shape or form. There is more to a fight than just you and your opponent. There are many other things to consider. The weather, the terrain, whether innocents are involved or not, everything around you has a profound effect on your fight and can mean the difference between life or death. This is the reason why you do not want to fight Kisuke when he is angry at you. He WILL find a way to beat you...even if you are a thousand times stronger than him all he needs is but one tiny chink in your invincible armor and he will end you."

"The same applies to Sosuke Aizen as well. Not only is he terribly powerful, as you have experienced first hand, but he is also very intelligent. He can find the patterns in your attack, figure out your tendencies, find things out about your fighting style that even YOU didn't even know and when the time comes that you _finally _think you have him he suddenly stabs you in the heart and then you're dead. Such a deadly weapon the brain is. It is too bad that so many Soul Reapers lose sight of this and never reach their full potential because of it. I don't want that to happen to you Ichigo."

"This is the reason, out of many, that I am having you conduct this exercise with me. That you should catch me relying ONLY on your _shikai._ You are at a terrible speed disadvantage but that has no bearing on your mental processes. You can still use your brian just as well in _shikai_ as you can in _bankai._ Now that you realize that you have such a powerful weapon at your disposal Ichigo use it! Harnass that power and use it to find a way to catch me!"

With that said Yoruichi suddenly used _shunpo _once again and was out of sight leaving a very thoughtful Ichigo behind. Her words had a profound effect on the teenager.

_When she puts it that way I really SHOULD be able to catch her. But how? Even with everything she said I still don't know what I can do to keep up with her._

_**Ichigo understand that sometimes you must resort to underhanded tactics to win a battle. If it is one thing I must make absolutely clear is that there is no honor in battle. It is the life of one striving against another. In order to live you must realize that you have to use everything in your disposal. If you don't then you will lose and then die. It is a harsh reality but something you must accept. **_

_I see Master Zangetsu but what does that have to do with me catching Yoruichi? _

_**I wonder as well Ichigo...**_

The teenager could not help but growl as he knew that his sword was deliberately keeping him in the dark, throwing him a crumb here and there and then shutting up. Ichigo knew that there was an answer out there.

He had figured that he was not going to be able to catch Yoruichi with just his mere abilities alone.

_No its something else. I'm more than sure that Yoruichi does not expect me to catch her using shunpo. I might as well try and run in my normal body and catch a horse. Its never going to happen. However...she said that I can use anything in my disposal._

_Anything..._

At once he saw a flash next to him and immediately went after it knowing that it was Yoruichi. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to catch her like this but he did not want to tip her off to his plan so he continued to chase her dumbly.

Yoruichi frowned a bit as she saw Ichigo trying futilely to catch her. Still she chalked it up to him just being stubborn. That was fine. She would just have to turn up the heat and once he finally got too tired and frustrated to continue then she would really give him an earful as to why he didn't listen to a damn thing she said.

Unknown to Yoruichi this was EXACTLY what Ichigo wanted. He wanted her to think that he was still chasing her dumbly. That he didn't listen and was acting stupid. In all honesty he was doing it to not only fool Yoruichi but to buy himself time to think.

_I know now that I can't keep up with her. There is no way that I can get to HER level of speed. However...if I can force her to slow down to my level of speed then I have a chance. But the question is how._

As he continued to chase Yoruichi he could tell that she was slowing down a bit perhaps giving him a bit of a fleeting chance to catch her. He knew better than to take the bait. If he did then the moment he got close enough she would just flash away in an instant leaving him in the dust.

Then Ichigo saw something in the distance.

It was a large cliff face over fifty feet high. They were heading straight towards it and Ichigo realized that he had an opportunity to at least slow Yoruichi down enough so that he could tag her.

With this in mind Ichigo suddenly rose his reitsu and charged up his signature attack.

"**Getsuga Tensho**!" roared Ichigo as he rose his zanpakto and aimed a blast of blue reitsu toward Yoruichi.

The former Mobile Corp commander only sighed as she easily dodged the blast but what she didn't take into account was that Ichigo WANTED her to dodge...in fact he had expected it.

Yoruichi could feel herself sweatdrop and thought that Ichigo REALLY need to work on his aim until she saw the mass of blue reitsu make its way straight towards the cliff face just in front of her.

And she had no time to dodge.

_Shit! Did Ichigo plan this the whole time?_

Before Yoruichi could speak any more she felt her eardrums nearly burst in pain as she was hit by a large sonic boom the result of the Getsuga Tensho hitting the cliff face before her. Not only that but the blast radius itself had blown her back a bit and stunned her making her lose her bearings for just a few moments.

There was a large cloud of dust surrounding Yoruichi and at once she felt a presence coming from behind in her dazed state.

_I gotta give the kid credit. This was a good diversion but unfortunately for him he is still way too slow to catch up to me. By the time he gets here I'll have already recovered. And he tried so hard. I gotta be sure to at least reward him a bit after this training session._

Ichigo's presence was now close behind her. Yoruichi looked around and found dust everywhere. She decided to jump up to avoid Ichigo and get out of the dust cloud so that she could get a clear view as to where she was again.

The moment she felt Ichigo behind her Yoruichi suddenly used _shunpo_ and dodged the presence behind her and sky rocketed up. Yoruichi could only give a small sigh of relief as she emerged from the dust cloud untouched.

_That was close Ichigo but not close enough. Nice try though!_

Then Yoruichi suddenly felt Ichigo's presence very close to her all of all sudden. The purple haired woman's eyes widened in disbelief and was just about to use her _shunpo_ once again to escape until she felt a large, callous hand grasp her shoulder.

"Got you!"

Yoruichi was so stunned that she didn't even realize she was caught until she felt the hand shake her body really hard all of all sudden.

"Hey don't space out on me know Yoruichi! I caught you fair and square! So spit it out!" said Ichigo in a haughty voice.

The purple haired woman turned to find Ichigo behind her a grin on his face.

"How in the world did you catch me? I was sure that I felt your presence in that dust cloud below us. There was no way that you could have emerged from there before me!" said Yoruichi in disbelief.

"Complain complain! I told you not to do that once I caught you in just my _shikai!_ No excuses! Now are we going to start training for reals or do I have to play _Hop Scotch_ with you now?" demanded Ichigo.

Yoruichi was still in disbelief about how Ichigo had caught her. This was a riddle that she was adamant in figuring out.

"Eager for some pain are we? I'll be more than happy to oblige you but can you at least answer my question?" asked Yoruichi.

Ichigo's grin widened even more. He was excited. Even he was surprised that he managed to catch Yoruichi in just a few hours but then that meant that he could start to train for real. And the thought really made him giddy. The three days he had trained under Yoruichi at Soul Society as he was learning his _bankai_ was enough for him to dispatch three Vice Captains with just his bare hands. Imagine being under her tutelage for a month...maybe even a year! Hell after all that perhaps he would feel confident enough to actually take up Zaraki Kenpachi's offer for a rematch after all.

"If that's what it takes then I'll tell you. You see I figured that I would never be able to catch you with just my speed alone. I figured that I would have to slow you down somehow. So I chased you dumbly pretending to ignore what you had just told me. I did this for two reasons. One was to get you in a false sense of security and also for me to buy time to figure out a gameplan. As I was chasing you I saw the cliff and realized that it was my chance."

"So I threw my **Getsuga Tensho** to hit the cliff. I knew that you were close enough to at least be disorientated. I also knew that once the cliff was destroyed that a bunch of dust would blow up into the air obscuring your vision. However I figured that even under the best circumstances I would not have been able to close the distance between you and I before you recovered and dodge my attempt to tag you. So what I decided to do was throw my zanpakto inside the dust cloud instead. I figured that since Zangetsu is part of my soul that it would give off a similar reitsu as my own."

"It was a long shot but I'm glad it worked. You mistook my zanpakto for me and predictably you dodged my sword and made your way to the only exit out of the dust cloud...above it. That's where I was already waiting for you. You didn't sense me initially because of the reistu of my sword below you kinda interfered with your senses...at least that was my hope. In the end the whole thing worked and now I got you. So can we please stop playing games and get started?"

_Did he really come up with all of that by himself? No way...really? I knew that I told him to use his head but I did not expect him to use it this quickly. Quite frankly I'm embarrassed that I fell for this trick. Any other time and I would have seen it coming a mile away._

_Then again Ichigo did do a good job fooling me making me think that he was just being stubborn and chasing me stupidly while the whole time he was already coming up with a plan of action. How clever of him._

_Ichigo...you're something else kid._

Yoruichi soon turned to find herself face to face with Ichigo. She could not help but feel so proud of him. She really took her words to heart and used them to conquer the challenge that she had presented to him.

"Great job Ichigo. I hope you realize that you don't always have to rely on your _bankai_ to win your battles. It helps but believe me. Being able to fully utilize your _shikai _to its fullest potential will greatly improve your _bankai._ That is the first step in truly understanding and mastering your zanpakto. With that said we are done for today. You look like you have been through a meat grinder Ichigo and I don't want to accidentally kill you after the great work you have done today. Take a bath in the hot spring nearby. Its the same as the one in Soul Society. Your body will mend itself much quicker in there." said Yoruichi.

"Y-You won't do anything stupid like trying sneak in on me or anything will you?" stammered Ichigo as he remembered the last time he had taken a bath in a hot spring with Yoruichi nearby.

This got the purple haired woman grinning madly as she suddenly got Ichigo in a headlock and whispered into his ear.

"Do you want me to sneak in on you? I have no problem taking a bath with you if you really want to. I can even scrub your back." said Yoruichi seductively.

Ichigo quickly dislodged himself and jumped back a few meters to put some distance between him and his mentor. He was breathing heavily in and out and his face was flushed red.

"I-I'm fine by myself thank you very much!" said Ichigo as he then used _shunpo_ to go and take his bath.

"How boring..."

* * *

Grimmjow was in a antsy mood.

Ever since the return of both Yammy and Ulquiorra the blue haired arrancar had been itching for a fight. Seeing as how Yammy was missing an arm and Ulquiorra was still nursing a nasty gash in his hand the sexta espada was quite eager to test his strength against this new enemy.

_This could be really fun considering he was strong enough to cut through both Ulquiorra's and Yammy's hierro. Not that their heirro is any tougher than mine but it should still be an interesting fight nonetheless._

From behind Grimmjow came a rather tall, lanky arrancar who looked vaguely Chinese. He was considerably taller than Grimmjow but that did not mean that he was stronger. No, this arrancar was subservient to Grimmjow, his _fraccion_ and as such was privy to Grimmjow's every beck and call.

"You called for me Grimmjow?" asked the tall arrancar.

"Shawlong. Gather the group. We are going to the human world for a bit of fun!" said Grimmjow as he had a menacing grin plastered on his face.

The tall arrancar seemed to be a bit hesitant and was at a loss for words. This was a dangerous venture and Shawlong was not looking forward to it. So much so that Shawlong mustered his courage in an attempt to perhaps talk Grimmjow out of this.

"I understand that you are wanting to test your strength on the new Soul Reaper on file but to go to the human world without Master Aizen's-"

Shawlong never finished as Grimmjow immediately closed the distance between he and his fraccion and grabbed his subordinate by the throat. Shawlong immediately felt his throat getting crush and started to gulp like a fish out of water. Grimmjow started down hard at his fraccion.

"Let me make this very clear to you Shawlong. I am your king. My word is law. Any troubles that may come from that smug bastard I'll take responsibility for. Your only job is to listen and do what I say. I hope, for your sake, that this is the last time I have to tell you this. Question me again and I'll rip your fucking head off!" snarled Grimmjow as he threw the taller arrancar towards a nearby wall.

Shawlong saw stars momentarily as his body collided with the unyielding marble. He was still hacking as he tried to regain his breath and was sweating profusly. Even so he felt great relief that Grimmjow did not outright kill him.

_He must be REALLY excited to fight this Soul Reaper if he was willing to spare me, coarse though he was. Then again...I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. _

"M-My apologizes my King. I'll be sure to inform the others. We will sortie in half an hour." stammered Shawlong.

"Make that fifteen minutes and not a minute later!" commanded Grimmjow.

"O-Of course."

* * *

Ichigo was already dressed and ready to go as he emerged from Urahara Kisuke's candy shop. Chad was with him as he too had finished his training for the day. As the two friends exited the shop they noticed that it was already quite dark out.

"So how did your training go Chad?" asked Ichigo as the two teenagers strolled through the nigh.

"It went fine." replied Chad simply.

Ichigo knew that Chad was a man of few words and instead turned to observe his friend. The large teenager was riddled with small cuts and scraps and there were a couple of large bruises on his arms. Other than that, however, he looked to be in decent shape considering that Kisuke was the one training him.

"I see. Then again with Mr. Hat n' Clogs just getting out of his training alive is an accomplishment in itself." said Ichigo as he reminisced the hell he had to go through while training under the former 12th Division Captain.

"Hmn...he is a good teacher. While his methods are dangerous I feel that I have learned so much from his training. I really believe that I can get much stronger under him and be able to fight with you without having to hold you back. How about you Ichigo? Did Yoruichi's training go well?" asked Chad.

Ichigo was somewhat surprised that Chad was willing to make small talk but he chalked it up to Chad be quite pleased with his training. That was the best way to tell if Chad was ever in a good or serious mood. He tended to speak more than normal.

"Stupid lady had me playing tag with her the entire time. Can you imagine that? What was worse was that I couldn't even use my _bankai._ I swear I think she did that just to humiliate me. But I showed her! I ended up catching her in the end!" gloated Ichigo.

Chad merely nodded in acknowledgment as the two friends continued to make their way home. Then, all of all sudden, both teenagers felt a tremendous amount of reitsu suddenly appear out of nowhere. It was thick and heavy.

_What the hell? This reitsu! Its quite serious. But it feels so familiar!_

"Ichigo!"

The sound of Rukia's voice had broken Ichigo's thoughts and at once the teenager turned to regard his friend. Along with her was Kon, the mod soul currently inhabiting a stuffed lion.

"What the hell is going on Rukia?" asked Ichigo as he saw his friend panting from the long run she took to find him.

"There is no time to explain! Just change the enemy is already here!" cried Rukia as she shoved Kon at Ichigo.

"Argh you didn't have to be so rough Rukia!" whined Kon.

"Quit crying." said Ichigo in annoyance as he stuffed his hand inside of Kon's mouth and soon extracted the mod soul from the stuffed lion. At once Ichigo took the small pill and swallowed it. Immediately Ichigo felt his soul separating itself from its physical body.

"Kon I need you to go home and stay there. I can't let my dad and sisters think I am not home." said Ichigo.

"B-But-"

"No buts Kon! Go before you get both my body and yourself killed!" exclaimed Ichigo.

At once the mod soul realized that he was no longer needed and soon turned tail and ran back to the Kurosaki residence.

Kon left just in time for in that very moment a large reitsu had suddenly found itself before Ichigo, Rukia and Chad. The three looked up to see a rather small looking arrancar with a watermelon like head. He appeared to have white hair underneath what looked like his headpiece, the hair long enough to obscure one eye. He looked somewhat insane.

"Well well. Three kids walking out way past their bed time. You should have listened to your parents and gone to sleep. Now you'll never seem them again." cackled the arrancar.

Ichigo and Chad's faces hardened as they heard this. This enemy apparently was taking them lightly and it disturbed them.

"Now let's see. Who will die first?"

Chad made to move forward to fight but Ichigo placed his arm before his friend and halted his advance.

"Chad this is an enemy that you will not be able to fight. You are exhausted from your training with Urahara. Let me handle him." said Ichigo with a serious voice.

The bigger teenager wanted to disagree but at that moment the arrancar flared his reitsu once more and at once Chad felt like a giant boulder was being placed on his back.

_Ichigo is right. I am in no condition to fight right now, not after the harsh training I went through. Even so...I doubt that I could even fight this enemy even if I was at full strength. _

"I see. Then I will go and find where Orihime is at. At the least I can be there to protect her if anything happens." said Chad resolutely.

"You go and do that. Find Inoue and make sure she is alright. I do not want her having to fight these bastards if she can help it." said Ichigo.

With that said Chad soon bounded off away from the battlefield with a purpose in mind. However the encounter had left him disturbed. While Chad could tell that the arrancar that Ichigo was going to face was not as powerful as the big one from the day before it was still plenty stronger than him.

That was what bothered him the most.

They were fighting an enemy which was far beyond his capabilities and it frustrated Chad. He had sworn that he would fight alongside Ichigo, to pay back his life debt by being there for Ichigo.

_Yet I can't do that, at least not now._

_Just you wait Ichigo. Once I am done training with Urahara I'll be strong enough to have your back once again...I promise._

* * *

Back on the battlefield the small arrancar started Ichigo down as he rose his fists ready to fight.

"So you're that Soul Reaper that defeated Yammy! What a pleasant surprise! But don't let that get to your head. Yammy's a wimp! How that lunk head ever got to be part of the Espada is beyond me. I'll make sure to finish the job!" said the small arrancar with a deranged smile.

Ichigo's only response was to grab the naked grip of his Zanpakto. He knew that he could take this arrancar down with just his _shikai._ He would end it quick then go and find the other sources of power.

"Ichigo wait! Let me handle him!" said Rukia.

The teenager turned to debate the matter and was shocked to find his petite friend in her shihakushō. The last time he saw her as a Soul Reaper was back before he even had powers.

"R-Rukia! Your powers!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise.

The small Soul Reaper smiled smugly at Ichigo's shocked expression. Her dark, blue eyes shone with mirth as she was able to feel the power coursing through her body once more. It had been a long time. Rukia knew now to never to take her powers for granted again.

Rukia then turned to her gigai, which was inhabited by a mod soul.

"Go to the Kurosaki residence and stay there. Don't leave until I get back, got it!" barked Rukia.

The mod soul looked like she would disobey Rukia but the reitsu wafting from the small Soul Reaper made the mod soul think twice and soon she too bounded off into the night leaving only Ichigo, Rukia and the arrancar.

The petite Soul Reaper soon turned her attention to Ichigo again and soon spoke to answer his question.

"Are you surprised? I don't blame you. It was a long time in coming. I would have had my powers back sooner but the gigai that Urahara gave me inhibited my ability to reabsorb reitsu back into my soul. All I needed was some time in Soul Society, which is rich in _reishi_, and I would have been fine. However the incident with Bounts came about and-"

Rukia was not given time to finish as she felt an immense intent to kill heading straight towards her. At once Rukia withdrew her blade and blocked a fatal blow from the Arrancar.

Even so the sheer force of the impact sent Rukia skidding back over hundred meters. Once Rukia was able to regain control she saw the arrancar grinning stupidly at her. She really wanted to lop his head off.

"The name's D-Roy! I am arrancar number 16!" said D-Roy.

"Squad 13-"

"Can it! If I had to hear all the names and titles of the opponents I have killed I would never have time to get anything done!" replied D-Roy haughtily.

Rukia's eyes narrowed at the blatant disrespect this arrancar had for her. Clearly he had no idea who he was going up against. She would show him and perhaps next time, in another life, he would not make the same mistake in disrespecting his opponents.

"I see. Then at the very least you should know the name of my sword...the one that I will use to run you clean!" threatened Rukia.

"That little thing? You might as well fight me with a wooden bokken! That small blade of yours is dull and unable to pierce through my _heirro!_" replied D-Roy arrogantly.

Rukia responded by suddenly raising her reitsu to the max. The drastic increase of reitsu made D-Roy nervous as her reitsu was even higher than his! He might end up having to release his blade just to kill her.

Yet D-Roy was given no time as he felt the ground below him suddenly grow cold. Thinking that the female Soul Reaper was placing a trap D-Roy leapt into the air to avoid it. He stared down the petite Soul Reaper and laughed at her face despite his nervousness.

"You really think such a silly trick would work? My true strength is in aerial combat! Traps that litter the ground have no use in the sky!" shouted D-Roy haughtily.

Rukia only grinned as she then whispered.

"_Some no mai...Tsukishiro!_"

At once a giant pillar of ice appeared out of nowhere and soon engulfed the unsuspecting D-Roy. Rukia smiled as she saw the arrancar frozen in place his face in complete fear and shock. She soon swung her blade down and the pillar of ice soon crumbled taking D-Roy along with it. The arrancar was no more.

With that done Rukia soon forgot about D-Roy and made her way back to Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo was pacing back and forth worried besides himself for Rukia. While he was glad that she had gotten her powers back he wasn't sure if she would be able to fight an arrancar. More than once did he want to go and help her but the sight of her angry face kept him where he was at.

_I really hope she is okay. Then again maybe I should have gone after her just in case...but I don't want her chewing my head off._

The teenager did not have to wait long as he then felt a familiar reitsu approach him and saw, to his immense relief, Rukia alive and well.

_She really did. And not a scratch anywhere. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much._

"Rukia you're back! Did you beat that arrancar?" asked Ichigo somewhat redundantly. He knew that she was victorious but still he wanted to be sure.

"Of course! If I didn't win why would I come back here?" asked Rukia in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Well I can think of a couple of things. Maybe getting your ass handed to you then you running to me and _begging _me to help you and-"

"Aww shut it!" interrupted Rukia as she whacked Ichigo over the head. She smiled in satisfaction to hear him yelp in surprise and pain.

"W-What the hell? What was that for?"

"For your big mouth."

"Look who's talking. I'm surprised you have enough air inside that tiny body of yours to sustain that pie-hole of yours!"

"You're really pushing it Ichigo!"

"Really? Nothing wrong with stating the-"

Both Soul Reapers were suddenly interrupted from their friendly banter as they felt an enormous reitsu appear out of nowhere. It was harsh and Rukia already could feel her legs getting weak under the pressure. Ichigo, though somewhat strained, looked to be in better shape.

"I send D-Roy over here to take care of business and he gets himself killed instead. What a useless sack of shit. Then again I shouldn't complain too much. I get to kill both of you instead of one."

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to find yet another arrancar before them. He had teal hair that was tussled about in an oddly western looking style. The jaw bone on his face only extenuated the maniacal grin that he had on his face, his eyes gleaming through the night like a predator.

Rukia actually started to tremble.

_T-This arrancar. He is nothing like the last one I fought. That other arrancar was arrogant and weak. But this one...his eyes...its like he is stalking me waiting for the right time to strike. Like I am his prey._

The petite Soul Reaper would never admit it but she was genuinely frightened. Never did she feel such a harsh, primal reitsu before. She wasn't even sure if the arrancar before her was even a human soul to begin with, not with a reitsu like that. Ichigo himself was feeling uneasy but he was nowhere near as frightened as Rukia. Instead he looked at this arrancar as a challenge, an obstacle that he needed to get rid of in order to protect his friends. He would not back down.

At this point the arrancar soon made his way down to the paved streets below and now stood just a few meters away from both Ichigo and Rukia. At once he spoke.

"Which one of you two is the strongest?"

Rukia felt an irrational fear suddenly flood her body. She knew that if either she or Ichigo stayed then they would die. They had to retreat and call for reinforcements...this enemy was far beyond the both of them.

"Ichigo we need to get out of here before-"

Rukia never finished as the only thing she heard was a harsh, static sound followed by Ichigo suddenly appearing in front of her.

_W-What in the hell?_

Rukia looked forward and saw, to utter disbelief, Ichigo holding the drawn hand of the arrancar before them. Judging by the amount of reitsu the arrancar was leaking she knew that the hollow was intending to kill her in one blow with his bare hands.

_I-I never even saw him coming. Didn't even conceive his approach._

She looked up to find Ichigo staring back at her. His eyes were deadly serious.

"Get out of here Rukia. I'll hold the arrancar at bay. Help the others." commanded Ichigo.

Normally Rukia would argue about Ichigo thinking she was helpless but the overwhelming power coming from both Ichigo and hollow made her realize that she had no say in the matter. She either left right now or risk dying. She was way out of her league and did not belong in this battle any longer.

"I-I'll be back with reinforcements! I promise." said Rukia bravely, trying not to show her fear, as she soon used _shunpo_ and left the battlefield.

Satisfied that she left Ichigo turned his attention to the arrancar before him, who looked surprised that this Soul Reaper was able to intercept his attack.

"To answer your question hollow I'm the stronger one. So if you have any problems then you have to take them up with me." said Ichigo confidently.

Grimmjow's look of shock was soon replaced with a maniacal expression as he yanked his hand from Ichigo's grip and immediately came in with a flurry of punches.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the speed of the arrancar and before he knew it he was having to bob and weave through the haze of punches before him.

_This guy is pretty fast I'll give him that...faster than me at the moment. But compared to Yoruichi's speed he's nothing. I can take him!_

**Really partner? Thousand yen says he pummels you and then I have to come out and save your worthless ass.**

_As if. You only want me to lose so you can fight. Well get lost...and while you're at it you might as well cough up that thousand yen. _

**Hahaha! You really are a funny guy aren't you Ichigo? Well I'll oblige you for the moment. I can't wait to see this guy take you to town. By then you'll be BEGGING me to save you.**

With the voice gone from his head Ichigo now could concentrate on the fight before him.

While his hakuda was still underwhelming compared to someone like Soi-Fon he knew enough to tell that the arrancar fought like a wild man. There was no technique or direction in his attacks. That said Ichigo knew better than to underestimate him. With that much reitsu the hollow was packing Ichigo knew that taking a punch from his opponent would hurt like hell.

To put some space between him and the arrancar Ichigo used _shunpo_ to back up a bit to gain his bearings but saw, to his dismay, the arrancar just follow right after him no problem and continue his assault.

Knowing that he would have to fight back at some point Ichigo then attempted to counter attack. The hollow was throwing a series of crosses all of them aimed at his head. Ichigo weaved through the punches a bit before ducking and landing a strong gut punch to the arrancar.

At once Ichigo's eyes watered in pain as his fist felt like it hit metal plate. Even so Ichigo was glad that the arrancar was affected a bit more than him as the hollow was doubled over a bit, his hand on his stomach.

With that opportunity Ichigo drew his arm back and aimed a palm at the arrancar's nose. He figured that that would perhaps be the softest place he could aim at. However the arrancar saw this and immediately slapped his hand aside and landed a strong hook on Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo was sure that one of his teeth had been knocked out as he was sent flying back almost twenty feet.

_Holy shit that guy packs a wallop. I've gotta remember to not take another one of those again. Sheesh I felt like a bowling ball had just hit me in the face. _

Knowing that the arrancar would press his advantage Ichigo immediately recovered into a defensive stance awaiting any sort of assault. To his surprise he saw the arrancar had not moved from his spot and instead looked at Ichigo with a wide grin his eyes lighting up excitement.

"Now I can see why Yammy got his ass kicked by you. I thought for sure you were a fluke though now I see differently. You got balls kid fighting me _mano y mano_. Most Soul Reapers think they are big shit but the moment they are separated from their zanpakto they are as helpless as kittens."

"Gee thanks alot. But flattery won't save you from getting your ass kicked." responded Ichigo confidently a grin on his face.

At that the arrancar started to laugh loudly.

"You're something else Soul Reaper! I don't think I have been this excited over an opponent in such a long time! I'm going to have fun with you! But keep this in mind...the kiddy gloves are off now! For I am Grimmjow the Sixth Espada and the one to end your life tonight!"

At once Grimmjow used _sonido_ to close the distance between him and Ichigo. The teenage Soul Reaper was barely able to conceive Grimmjow's approach before the arrancar was all over him.

Grimmjow had slowed down from earlier and fought with a bit more finesse this time adopting a boxing stance. That did not mean that fight was any easier for Ichigo. If anything it just got that more intense.

Adopting his own stance Ichigo kept Grimmjow at arm's length never letting the arrancar get close. Grimmjow let out a left jab and immediately followed with a right hook. Ichigo saw the jab and hook coming and put his arms up to protect his face.

Unfortunately for Ichigo Grimmjow had faked the hook. As he jabbed with his left arm he made the motion to hook with the right but then stopped the hook halfway and immediately used his left arm once more to suddenly land a harsh blow to Ichigo's ribs.

Ichigo was successful in blocking the jab but never expected Grimmjow to bait him into blocking high with a fake hook so he ended up receiving a horrible pain in his ribs. Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain and at once lowered his guard to protect his body a bit more.

However Grimmjow read him like a book and knew that Ichigo, now hurting from that body blow, would lower his guard to protect his now hurting ribs and peppered Ichigo's face with two left jabs and right cross. It was a perfectly executed three hit combination that Ichigo never saw coming.

The teenager felt his lips split from the series of punches and thought of protecting his face but realized that this was what Grimmjow wanted. For Ichigo to constantly shift guard and leave areas of his body open. That said Ichigo stuck to his guard and left his face semi exposed as he then was successful in blocking what would have been a debilitating blow to the liver.

Knowing that he could not guard all day Ichigo soon pressed forward for an offensive as he landed a harsh shin kick to the back of Grimmjow's left calf. Again Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the harshness of Grimmjow's _hierro_ but was glad as Grimmjow had reflexively drew his leg back after the fact and soon altered his stance so that his damaged leg was now somewhat behind him.

It didn't matter as Ichigo attempted another shin kick but this time Grimmjow was prepared as he lifted his leg forcing Ichigo to strike at bone rather than muscle.

Ichigo wanted to yell and curse in pain. That last hit definitely hurt him more than it did Grimmjow. He was not going to let the arrancar know that, however, as Ichigo suddenly saw an opening. Grimmjow, in his attempt to guard against Ichigo's shin kick, left himself wide open without a guard.

Ichigo at once landed a harsh palm on Grimmjow's nose drawing a bit of blood as the arrancar roared out in pain. The arrancar tended to his nose as Ichigo pressed forward. Grimmjow then let out a fierce back hand meant to catch Ichigo off guard as a counter offensive but Ichigo had seen this coming and promptly caught the offending limb and used the momentum to throw Grimmjow down to the pavement below.

To Ichigo's dismay Grimmjow was able to recover before landing and touched down on the city street below harmlessly on both feet.

"Not bad...not bad at all! You're really making this fun for me Soul Reaper!" said Grimmjow with a crazed expression on his face.

"That had better not been your best arrancar! If it is then you're going to be in a world of pain!" grinned Ichigo though he was in considerable pain. Using hakuda against this arrancar, though helpful, was beginning to wear on him. He did not have the physical toughness to fight someone on Grimmjow's level for long before breaking his own bones trying to hurt him.

_I'm going to have to ask Yoruichi if there is a way for me to toughen myself up or something. I can't continue fighting like this._

"You talk tough kid and you have balls! I like that! But that doesn't change anything. You're still going to die." replied Grimmjow before using _sonido _once more to close the distance between him and Ichigo.

This time Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was going to get serious. At once Grimmjow appeared beside him and aimed a strong kick to Ichigo's midsection. Ichigo barely had time to block before Grimmjow disappeared again.

Knowing that he sucked at sensing reistsu Ichigo was forced to rely on his instincts. He stood there for a moment before he felt his body suddenly tense up. He knew that Grimmjow was nearby and at once used _shunpo_ to avoid the next coming hit.

Ichigo was successful in this endeavor as Grimmjow came down with a harsh double axe handle meant to cave Ichigo's skull in. However Ichigo had already used _shunpo_ and avoided the attack. Almost immediately after Grimmjow's attack Ichigo came in with a counter of his own in the form of driving elbow designed to hit Grimmjow in the cheek.

The arrancar felt Ichigo's approach and dodged the Soul Reaper's attack at the last second before reappearing behind Ichigo and landing an elbow of his own on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo felt a searing pain down his spine and lats as he was sent flying down to the pavement. At once he skidded to a stop to prevent himself from crashing into the concrete below but Grimmjow had already figured this and used _sonido_ to suddenly appear right below Ichigo.

Grimmjow gave a nasty grin before grabbing Ichigo's shihakushō and slamming Ichigo on the pavement below. Ichigo coughed a bit from the impact but forced himself through the pain as he knew that Grimmjow was at a positional advantage.

Ichigo figured that Grimmjow would expect him to use _shunpo_ to escape and considering that he was still only in his _shikai_ he was slow enough to where, even using _shunpo_, Grimmjow would be able to project his intended destination and intercept him and then they would be back in the same situation with Grimmjow looming over him.

No, to use _shunpo _now would only tire him out and Ichigo knew this. So instead he did something rather drastic.

As Grimmjow readied his fists to rain down on the prone Ichigo the Soul Reaper suddenly streched his arms up and raked Grimmjow in the eyes.

The arrancar howled in pain as Ichigo blinded him for a moment. Ichigo then used that opportunity to use _shunpo_ to get behind Grimmjow and grab him by the jacket and throw him down on the ground below him. Knowing that Grimmjow was still recovering Ichigo took the opportunity to sit on Grimmjow chest and promptly started to land harsh palms down the arrancar's face, especially his nose which was nowhere near has hard or solid as the rest of his body.

Grimmjow, for a moment, was helpless as Ichigo landed blow after blow on his mouth and nose making Grimmjow bleed from the repeated impacts. However the sixth Espada was not going to let Ichigo get away with that and at once started to gather his reitsu in his left arm.

Ichigo felt like the temperature had risen a hundred degrees until he realized Grimmjow's skyrocketing reitsu. He had felt this feeling before.

_Don't tell me!_

At once Ichigo used _shunpo_ to get off of Grimmjow and take to the skies but Grimmjow had figured this and used _sonido_ to instantly catch up to the fleeing Soul Reaper.

"Its been fun Soul Reaper but its time to die! Take this!" roared Grimmjow as he let loose a red _Cero_ at Ichigo.

Ichigo knew that he not dodge the attack at this range. He had no choice.

"**BANKAI!"**

In almost an instant Ichigo transformed into his _bankai_ state and without a second to spare Ichigo then grabbed hold of Tensa Zangestu and used it as a shield to block the _Cero._ The sword was able to cut through the beam as it got split into two each half heading out into the skies and into outer space.

Ichigo was not given time for respite as he heard a static sound behind him and knew that it was Grimmjow. Now that he was in _bankai_ Ichigo figured to finish this match as soon as possible. At once Ichigo swung his sword wide at Grimmjow.

For a moment Grimmjow smirked as he held his arm out to catch the blade. However his eyes widened in shock as he felt just how concentrated and intense the reitsu within the blade was and at once withdrew his own blade to block Ichigo's.

_S-Shit. That was close. I would have lost a few fingers had I tried to catch that. Then again this kid did manage to cut through Ulquiorra's hierro._

"So this is your _bankai_? Glad to see you're getting serious! Now you won't have any excuses once I beat the living shit out of you before killing you." said Grimmjow as his face contorted to an almost psychotic expression.

"I'll force those words down your throat once I beat your sorry ass." replied Ichigo haughtily.

"I'm shaking in my boots kid." retorted Grimmjow sarcastically.

However before either of them could get started a giant portal appeared out of nowhere. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over to the portal and saw, to both their shocks, Kaname Tousen emerge and he did not look happy.

"Grimmjow. Sheath your sword. You are coming with me." said Tousen sternly.

"What the hell? I was just having fun here!" complained Grimmjow.

"Fun? All this senseless violence and bloodshed? Perhaps you were not aware but all of your fraccion are dead and Aizen is not happy. Now sheath your sword at once!"

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation as he sheathed his sword loudly. Ichigo could only stare dumbly as both Tousen and Grimmjow entered the portal. However before it closed off completely Grimmjow left Ichigo a few words.

"That was fun kid I won't deny that. However count your lucky stars that I chose not release my zanpakto because if I did then you would have been a dead man! I look forward to our rematch but keep this in mind Soul Reaper. The next time you meet me will be your last!" said Grimmjow as the portal soon closed over Grimmjow and Tousen taking them back to _Hueco Mundo_.

The sound of Grimmjow's cackling still haunted Ichigo's ears even though the espada was long gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope I made did that fight well. Wanting show a bit of love for Ichigo's _shikai_ is all. Anyway let me know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I can understand how some people may have not liked the attention to detail that I normally go into when writing action scenes but it is the way I write. If that is the case perhaps this fic is not for you. It will be very action packed with each action having a purpose. Aside from that want to thank all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Renji Abarai was not feeling very well at the moment.

As he sat in the candy shop of the former 12th Division Captain he could not help but clench his fists in frustration his body trembling as memories of his recent battle flashed through his mind.

_Heh as if you could even call that embarrassment a battle._

It was utterly infuriating.

He had already received information regarding the nature of his enemy and knew that his battle was going to be tough. But never did he believe that he would have been so utterly outclassed in every way. The arrancar he faced, Ilfort Grantz was better at Renji at everything. He was faster, stronger and tougher. Renji felt nothing but utter embarrassment when he saw his zanpakto, the very essence of his power and fighting spirit, get deflected with the arrancar's bare hands and swatted aside like it was nothing more than an annoying fly.

Even when his power had been unlocked after the seals had been removed Renji knew that the only reason why he even won his battle was because he had taken the arrancar by surprise. Had he fought him at full power in the beginning Renji knew he would have put up a better fight but the arrancar would have soon adapted and Renji would have died in battle.

The fact that he did not die was only due to Urahara's assistant, Ururu, who had managed to damage the arrancar before being taken down and, of course, the arrancar's own arrogance. Ilfort Grantz could have easily killed Renji at any time but instead chose to gloat while showing off his powers by repeatedly repelling the best of Renji's attacks with only his bare hands.

The sight of that blond haired sissy boy having that much power over him enraged Renji. That arrancar had humiliated him and forced Renji to see the one thing that he had been wanting to ignore for the longest time.

_I'm weak._

In response to this thought was a primal roar that had echoed from the depths of Renji's soul. Before Renji knew what was happening he suddenly felt his conscious slip from him as he was dragged into a tunnel of darkness.

It was sometime before Renji had come to and as he woke he was caught by surprise by the environment in which he was in. All around him was dense jungle with horrible humidity and blazing heat. The sound of flies and other insects peppered the air as Renji immediately stood up.

He wasn't scared. In fact Renji knew that in this place he was as safe as could be. Renji knew exactly where he was.

_Why am I here?_

_**Because you are weak Renji. Even when I have given you access to the entirety of my powers still you squander it making a mockery of the strength we have built for the past century. Tell me Renji why are you so weak? Why is it that when you swing your blade it does not render the enemy into two? **_

_**I could accept your failure to harm Byakuya. He is a captain who has had full reign over his powers for at least century longer than you have. It was expected that you were going to lose in the end. **_

_**But I will not suffer this. **_

_**To know that a hollow, not even out of its infancy concerning its own powers, has bested us so utterly has made me very upset at you Renji. Obviously you have been neglecting your training.**_

_But you have to understand that I am a Vice Captain. I don't have the time to-_

_**You always have had the time. Do you not think I have not watched you? Once you completed your duties instead of using your free time to hone your blade you instead went to the pub with your other Soul Reaper friends and would drink yourselves sodden. That instead of honing your blade you still continue on that fruitless quest in obtaining that Kuchiki woman wasting your time trying to impress her and do stupid tasks that are clearly delegated to her and beneath your station. **_

_**Worst of all you waste your time lamenting your inability to defeat your captain. You lie on your futon staring out in space for hours wondering over your past battle with him constantly thinking as to what you could have done differently while instead you could have used that time to train. **_

_**No Renji the reason why you were so utterly humbled today is the result of your own apathy. You feel sorry for yourself. You cannot defeat the man above you so you wallow in self pity. You are unable to gain the hand of Rukia Kuchiki so you drink yourself to stupidly to forget the pain. **_

_**All the while you could have used those as motivating factors. That time wasted drinking and feeling sorry for yourself could have been used training. You could have gone to the 11th Division and sparred with Ikkaku or even the captain of the 11th himself had you had the gall. Or you could have come back here with me and reforge our bond as we strove to make each other stronger.**_

_**The answers were always there Renji. In order to obtain the strength you want you have to work for it. If wish to make yourself worthy of Rukia Kuchiki then you need to show that you are indeed worthy of her. A drunkard who is unable to even come to terms with his own inadequacies is hardly worthy of one of the Kuchiki name nor is he worthy to best the finest warrior of that noble family for the past three centuries.**_

With that Renji felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure behind him and immediately turned around to find a very large white baboon perched on a tall boulder. At once the baboon jumped off its perch and landed right next to Renji. The force of the impact had caused a crater where the baboon landed and Renji had to cover his face to prevent the derbies from hitting his eyes.

No matter how many times he had seen him Renji could not help but feel in complete awe at the sight of this majestic creature before him...to know that that majestic creature was a personification of his own soul of his own power!

The baboon in question was huge. Even on all fours he stood over all five feet at the shoulder. His fur was a bristling white with purple stripes that adorned massive shoulders and forearms and the eyes. The eyes were a deep yellow which was stained with black veins. In them Renji had always held a small fear. Such wisdom coming from those eyes yet there was a primal aspect which seemed to lie just beneath the surface of those eyes brimming and hardly contained. Renji had the feeling that Zabimaru was but a hair away from losing himself completely and succumbing to the inner beast.

This rabid, uncontrolled instinct was tempered by the snake which served to form the tail of the baboon. While still part of the same being both had their own respective personalities and traits. While the snake was clearly inferior to the baboon in regards to strength and seemed to actually appear insignificant there was one vital purpose the snake did serve.

It anchored the baboon to sanity.

Without the snake Zabimaru would have long ago been nothing but a wild beast, unrestrained and uncontrolled. This would have had drastic consequences on Renji as a result. With a part of his soul acting out only on instinct Renji himself soon would have lost his sanity and become nothing more than a blood thirsty savage. The closest that could be described would be Kenpachi Zaraki personality but even HE showed restraint when he had to. Without the snake aspect of his zanpakto Renji would have had no restraint. Chances were that he would have probably become a serial killer within the region of Rukongai and promptly executed by the Soul Reapers.

So Renji stood side by side with his zanapkto and could not help but think of the words the animal spirit had told him.

The more Renji thought about it the more he realized that Zabimaru was right. Ever since achieving _bankai_ Renji had not had the same fire as he had before. He had gotten complacent and felt that he was already at the pinnacle of his power. There were points that Renji felt that he could go no further in strength once _bankai_ was achieved and had, quite frankly, stopped trying.

Zabimaru's presence had ended all such thought from Renji's head. The red haired vice captain was reminded as to just how overwhelmingly powerful his zanpakto truly was and was beginning to suddenly think that he was really only using a small fraction of his and Zabimaru's true power.

The snake had stayed quiet for some time as he let the baboon aspect speak but now he felt that he needed to speak the words sown inside his head.

**How utterly pathetic. **

**We have given you the keys to the kingdom and allowed you to use one of the most powerful of our abilities and still you squander such a gift. **

**Where is the man who had defied not only his captain but the entirety of Soul Society to save the woman he loved? Where is the man who never let his resolve waiver and did everything in his power to overcome any and all obstacles? Where is the man who dragged himself out of poverty and made something out of himself by sheer brute power?**

**Once upon a time Renji you were a man of your own convictions. You fought with your own sense of justice and did everything you could to have the power to do so. **

**But now you shame us with your pathetic sniveling. **

**I was the one who advocated that you learn bankai. The baboon was adamant stating that you were not ready but I reasoned that you were ready to take the responsibility. You are really making me eat my own words Abarai and am half tempted to just strip you of your bankai all together.**

_What?_

**Surprised? **

**You are unworthy of our power. You are weak and pathetic. Had we been allowed to take full reign of your actions we would have crushed that hollow. I would have bitten through its proud skin of steel and cause his inside to turn to mush from the inside out. The baboon would have ripped its arms off before proceeding to beat that hollow down with its own hands.**

**But you?**

Renji could only bow more and more in shame as his zanpakto completely ripped through him. The arguments thrown his way were not just mere insults. They were frustrations of Renji's insistent failure. Failures that could have been avoided had Renji had taken the time to train and hone his skills.

_What do you want me to do then Zabimaru?_

It was then that the baboon grinned; a disturbing sight as the grin revealed large, orange stained fangs that could looked as if they could rend even the toughest of hollows.

_**You need to start by stop feeling sorry for yourself. Focus on the problem at hand. There are hollows that need to be exterminated and you need more power if you wish to best them in combat. We can help you Renji. We can show more depths to our power that you are not even aware even existed.**_

_**But I will be frank.**_

_**We will not be tender. Every chance we get we will attempt to rip you apart. I personally will make it my mission to rearrange your limbs. So if you wish to not have your arms serving as your new legs you had better start getting serious. This will not be like that paltry three day field trip we did back when Soul Society was in chaos. Every moment you step foot inside this sanctuary your life will be in danger. **_

_**However if you have proven yourself worthy before us then we will show the entirety of our power. Because in reality you have only touched upon one out of two aspects of your true power and even then you hardly have control of that one aspect.**_

_T-Two aspects? What do you mean?_

_**In due time Renji. **_

_**For now rest. Reflect on your failures and learn from them. **_

_**One more thing young Renji. Seek out both Kurosaki and Madarame. I have a feeling that they will make great strides in power. Perhaps by being in their company you will be reminded as to what it really takes to have control of your own destiny. **_

_**Until next time.**_

* * *

Renji suddenly felt himself wake up in a cold sweat as he sat up breathing hard. The room in which he was afforded at the candy store was completely dark and Renji knew that everyone else was already asleep.

The red haired vice captain was still shaking a bit as he pondered over the words his zanpakto had told him.

There was no use denying it.

Both Ichigo Kurosaki and Ikkaku Madarame far outstripped him in power. From what he had heard and witnessed after the battle Madarame was able to defeat his foe even though he was still restricted to only 30 percent of his own power. Not only that but the foe in question had, like Ilfort Grantz, released his blade and used the entirety of its power to crush Ikkaku.

From the lingering bits of reishi remaining after the battle Renji could tell Ikkaku's foe was stronger than Ilfort Grantz and yet Madarame was able to conquer this foe even with a handicap!

Ichigo's case made Renji feel even weaker.

Apparently from what was gathered the arrancar Ichigo fought was the strongest out of the entire bunch. Yet Kurosaki was able to fight that hollow to a draw using only his _shikai!_ His _shikai!_

The thought of Ichigo being able to successfully harm an arrancar that was easily twice as strong as the one Renji fought and still be able to harm it with his zanpakto using only _shikai_ spoke not only of Ichigo's strength but his resolve as well. Half the time the sharpness of the blade is not just dependent on raw power alone but also the depth of resolve the wielder had as well. A zanpakto can be the sharpest in all of Soul Society but if the wielder only swings half heartitly and with fear then it might as well be the dullest blade instead.

Meanwhile Renji couldn't even cut his opponent and needed the help of a little girl, albeit a strong girl but a young girl nonetheless, and the element of surprise just to squeak past his battle alive. By all accounts Renji should be dead and was spared only by the grace of the arrancar's arrogance.

It was becoming increasingly clear as to why Zabimaru was upset with him and now that Renji thought about it he was upset too. Here he was a vice captain that knew _bankai_ and was helpless against his foe. He might as well have been an unseated soul reaper fighting a hollow for the first time.

Renji had had enough.

First thing tomorrow he was going to get his head straight. He was going to either seek out Madarame or Kurosaki and swallow his pride and get started on training.

He would not be weakling doomed to fall behind.

Not this time.

* * *

To say that Ikkaku Madarame was bored would be an understatement.

Sure he had just had quite the refreshing fight for his life battle that he had not had since his days as a vagrant but overall he had thought that perhaps his trip to the world of the living would have been a bit more entertaining. Unfortunately he was not to be wholly entertained.

For one thing he was expected to keep himself under control even more so than back in Soul Society. He was to attend high school class, sit through lessons that he neither understood nor cared and if by any chance anyone was stupid enough to piss him off he was expected to not kill them on the spot.

This was compounded by the fact that he was now being housed by Keigo, the cowardly, weak kid who now owed him a life debt. Sure it had been fun to wring the kid to house him but the fact that the living accommodations were rather small and that his annoying sister could not keep her hands off of him made Ikkaku almost want to just go on a killing spree. At the very least he could beat someone's ass back at the 11th Division if he had gotten too strung up and not have to be reprimanded.

Such was his thoughts as he had to sit through another dreary, boring day. How he wished those hollows would come back again and stir things up. The wooden bokken in his hands was itching to cave someone's skull in.

His relief came at the sound of the afternoon bell going off late into the evening. With hardly a word Ikkaku got up stiffly and started to make his way out of the school building. While he normally would wait for his comrade, Yumichika, he felt that he needed a bit of time alone. Maybe he could find some poor bastard in an abandoned alley or something.

As he exited the school grounds he had heard a voice call him from behind.

"Madarame-san! Please wait. I need to speak to you!"

The bald man turned and found, to his amusement, the red haired vice captain of the 6th Division. Renji appeared to be a bit out of breath and looked somewhat...nervous. This made Madarame grin.

"Yo."

"I-I'm glad I was able to catch up to you Madarame-"

"Cut the bullshit Renji. There is no reason for you to refer me in such a formal way. You are my superior. Just call me by my first name." said Ikkaku with a bit of annoyance.

Renji looked as if he swallowed a lemon. A blush appeared on his face from minor embarrassment. However Renji fixed himself and soon stared back at Ikkaku his gaze hardening all of all sudden. At once he regained composure.

"I see you have been a bit strung up Ikkaku. Was that battle to the death yesterday night not enough to quell your overwhelming desire to fight? Well I have a proposition for you 3rd Seat." replied Renji somewhat harshly.

Now Ikkaku was listening. He knew that Renji was a harsh man and did poorly when asked to be quaint and passive. This was the way Renji normally spoke to him and his comrades, not this bullshit pseudo politeness crap. Ikkaku hated soft-spoken, passive _aggressive_ wimps who were not man enough to say what was truly in their minds. Ikkaku wondered if they even had balls hanging between their legs.

"That's better Renji. I see you were astute enough to notice my _obvious_ discomfort. Should I be flattered that you cared enough to ask?" replied Ikkaku with a sneer of sarcasm.

"As if I cared about how you felt 3rd Seat. And that is Vice Captain to you Ikkaku."

"I'm shaking in my sandals Renji. What if I don't comply with your demand for respect?"

"Then you won't be able to hear my proposition. It is a very interesting proposition that will alleviate your boredom. But since you refuse to acknowledge my station then I suppose I will talk to Kurosaki." replied Renji with a semi-disappointed tone as he turned to walk away.

Now Ikkaku was _really_ curious.

Anything Renji had to do with Kurosaki meant some form of physical scuffle and not in the homo way either. It mean that swords were to be drawn, reitsu being released to their max and bones breaking and flesh tearing! By Gods it meant perhaps a fight!

Yet Ikkaku could not be so sure.

Renji always seemed obsessed with the Kusosaki kid. Maybe the red-head held some sort of twisted desire for the teenager.

_Wouldn't put it past him. He always did come across as fruity with that hair of his. Were it not for the fact that the bastard is a Vice Captain I swear everyone in the Seritei would peg him as a faggot in disguise._

Once again though Ikkaku was not too sure. He could simply ignore Renji and be off. No way in hell he would refer to Renji as Lieutenant or Vice Captain just because of some little secret that Renji may or may not have.

_Then again I'm really itching for a fight. If Renji is offering what I think he is then I can actually pound someone for once and not worry about them dying in the first minute._

Ikkaku Madarame made up his mind.

He would play Renji's game and see what was up. But he swore that if Renji was pulling his leg then he was going to make sure that Renji receive a ticket straight back to Soul Society...at the 4th Division Hospital Ward.

"Okay then _Lieutenent Abarai_ I'm interested to hear this proposition of yours." said Ikkaku with clenched teeth. God he hated paying respect to those whom he could kick their ass.

Renji turned and grinned in satisfaction.

He knew that if he had simply asked Ikkaku to spar or train that the bald man would simply refuse. Shortly after Renji had become a Vice Captain he and Ikkaku no longer spared the bald man stating that he had nothing else to each Renji. The red haired man knew that Ikkaku would have simply refused once again.

However by playing on the man's pride and forcing him to say something he did not want to say then he could get a rise out of the bald man. It was a dangerous venture as he knew that Ikakku had more than enough capability to send him back to the 4th Division piece by piece but he knew that it was the only other way for Ikkaku to consider sparring with him again.

"My proposition to you is that we should start sparring. I have now learned _bankai_ and I need a sparring partner who has learned theirs as well. This does two things. We both get stronger AND we can stop being so bored. That is...of course you still refuse me. Which I can totally understand. You used to kick my ass before _bankai_ so you have the illusion that you are still stronger than me. But with my learning _bankai_ of my own you are afraid that I may burst your ill conceived bubble. Not that I blame you of course." replied Renji with a cocky grin.

Renji could literally see the steam coming out of the top of the bald man's head and knew that he had won. Renji not only forced Ikkaku to recognize his station but also knew that after that slight in his previous comment the only thing Ikkaku would be thinking of right now was to kick his ass. Exactly what he wanted.

_Checkmate._

"YOU...ME...CANDY SHOP...HALF AN HOUR."

Renji could only smile as he knew his opportunity to grow stronger was now firmly cemented.

The only thing he had to do now was make sure he lived through it.

* * *

The story of how Grimmjow was forced to a draw against a human soul reaper (in his _shikai _no less) had circulated all over Las Noches.

It all started when Grimmjow was forced back to Las Noches by Kaname Tousen. There was a curt conversation regarding Grimmjow's fate between Aizen and Tousen. Had the former black captain had his way he would have had Grimmjow killed on the spot but Aizen had pardoned the sixth espada much to the blind man's chagrin.

So Tousen attempted to do the next best thing and went to lame Grimmjow by striking his arm off. Unfortunately Tousen was not successful in his endeavor as Aizen, realizing his intent, immediately used _shunpo_ to cross the distance between his throne and Tousen below and before the former captain knew it he felt the smooth hand of Aizen atop his own.

Tousen had not even any time to draw his sword before he was stopped and as he motioned his head up he could literally feel the barely restrained rage that Aizen was struggling to keep in.

_Your intents are noble Kaname but next time you blatantly defy my orders you will die._

Kaname Tousen had taken the hint and soon made his exit.

This turn of events did not serve any sort of positive outlook concerning Grimmjow. So it was at the meeting the next day Grimmjow took his seat and was immediately goaded by the 5th Espada.

"Well won't you lookie here. Poor little kitty gets his pretty little paws bruised and has to have Tousen save him. I could only imagine how scared you were." taunted Nnoitra.

Grimmjow snarled angrily as he immediately rose from his seat and slammed his palm on the table startling the effeminate Szayel Aporro Granz next to him. Ulquirroa seemed to mutter something about something "worthless" while Stark seemed to be only passively interested.

Halibel had a condescending look...a look reserved for children while Barragan only pulled his face up and pretended not to be interested thinking the matter beneath his notice. However his gaze would constantly regard the tension between the 5th and 6th Espadas.

Zommari appeared to be somewhat interested with his face hardening at the sight while Aaroniero's reaction could not really be read.

"Listen hear you spoon headed freak show. Tousen did NOT save my life. Had that blind bastard not interfered I would have killed that punk." replied Grimmjow hotly.

"Yeah and how long was that going to take? I bet one of my six arms that it would taken you all night. Me? I would have had him on the ground breaking his bones and scattering the brains from his skull in mere seconds." replied Nnoitra with a smirk.

"Want to put those words to the test?" threatened Grimmjow. He hated this freak and had been wanting to kick his ass for the longest time.

An amused expression came across the 5th Espada's face almost as if he had been challenged to a fight by a mentally handicapped human.

"I'm game. Just don't be angry as I choose to suck the marrow from your bones once I'm through with you...oh wait you wouldn't be angry you'll just be dead!"

With Nnoitra suddenly roared in laughter causing Grimmjow to suddenly raise his reitsu and immediately used _sonido _to close the distance between him and the 5th with the intent to knock the head off of the espada.

At this point Tia Halibel had enough of the juvenile behavior of her associates and immediately intercepted Grimmjow's attack before he even made contact with the 5th's face.

To say that Grimmjow was pissed off by this interference was an understatement and at once he snarled angrily as he sent a wild fist towards his captor. Unfortunately for Grimmjow he forgot that the one holding him back was three ranks above him and for good reason.

With hardly any effort Halibel grabbed the other fist of Grimmjow and simply used the momentum to toss Grimmjow on the meeting table like a rag doll. Grimmjow could feel hot liquid smear all over his body along with broken china glass as his body had caused the unfortunate destruction of the tea placed before the Espada to drink.

Grimmjow seemed to almost lose it until he saw Tia standing there before him with her body glowing a soft blue. The amount of reitsu was tremendous and Grimmjow knew at once that to retaliate before her would result in him losing a limb at the very least. He had already suffered embarrassment against that punk in the real world and from Tousen. He did not need more humiliation coming from the hands of the 3rd Espada.

"You should take your seat. Aizen-sama will be with us shortly." said Halibel curtly and to the point.

Grimmjow took the point. He grumbled as he recovered himself and started to clean his person from the spilt tea and glass pieces. He then sat down with a scowl on his face.

Nnoitra could not help but take a jab at Grimmjow even then.

"You're very lucky today Grimmjow. Now even the 3rd had to save your life today. Didn't think you were so incapable to care for yourself."

Grimmjow almost jumped on the 5th once again but was stopped this time, strangely, by the 4th Espada who by this time was before Nnoitra.

"Did you not hear the 3rd? Aizen-sama will be here shortly and has no time to be meddling in the affairs of trash as you. So you had best be silent." said Ulquiorra sternly.

"You little-"

However before Nnotira could do anything the loud sound of giant doors opening soon stopped the fifth as it marked the arrival of Soskue Aizen himself.

The former 5th Divsion captain strode in like an ancient monarch coming to his nobles. He took his place at the end of the table and soon sat down. Now everyone was behaving.

"Greetings my dear Espada. I am glad that we are all in attendance today. Now I have many important-"

"Wait a moment Aizen-sama. I do not wish to interrupt you but I have just noticed that the 10th, Yammy, is not present with us." said Szayelaporro Grantz being ever observant of his surroundings.

"How astute of you my dear Grantz. Indeed Yammy is not here but his absence will soon be addressed. However there are more important matters to be discussed at the moment. Now-"

For the next half an hour the Espada were subject to a plethora of information, most of it just minor details here and there and mostly boring. However the subject of one particular topic soon got the attention of the entire Espada present.

"Now onto Kurosaki Ichigo. From what we have witnessed this boy is wild card. He is currently employed as an extension of Soul Society but his relationship with them is tedious at best. His strength is considerable and should not be ignored. He has already defeated Yammy with ease and has fought Grimmjow to a draw though to be fair the Grimmjow was not fighting to the fullest of his capabilities isn't that right my good Grimmjow?"

The teal haired Espada seemed to be caught unawares at this question and could only reply sloppily.

"Uh yeah sure. I wasn't going all out on him."

"Very funny that you would mention that. Didn't you state that if you had the chance to confront the boy you wouldn't hesitate to kill him? That you gloated to Ulquiorra that he was too soft and that you would have killed him in seconds? Then why did you have such a change of heart my good Grimmjow? Especially at the cost of all your _numeros_?" asked Aizen a bit more sternly this time.

Now Grimmjow was getting nervous. He felt the sweat trickling down his body and could not help but gulp deeply in his throat.

"I thought that maybe-"

"Well you thought wrong Grimmjow. Had you actually succeeded in killing the boy then perhaps I could have forgiven you for single handily killing five very good arrancars. But you didn't kill him. I would have understood had you released your blade and still been too weak. But the simple fact of the matter was that you deliberately held back and not achieved the self proclaimed mission you had set for yourself. So not only did you fail me by going to the world of the living without my permission but failed _yourself_ by not even accomplishing the mission you set out for yourself. If I had half a mind I should kill you where you sit."

Now Grimmjow was really scared. He couldn't help but start to tremble slightly. The pink haired bastard next to him might give him flak for this (if he came out of this meeting alive) but he would be sure to shut him up...he hoped.

"However I am a kind man. I believe in redemption and you Grimmjow will have that opportunity. Which brings me back to the first question posed by the ever observant Grantz. Why isn't Yammy here? The answer to that question is quite simple. He is dead."

There was an uncomfortable shifting going about the meeting room. Aizen noticed this and continued to speak.

"He had suffered a major injury and was deemed unworthy of his position of Espada. However, like Grimmjow, I am kind and gave him the opportunity to fight for his position. He fought and he lost to his opponent and has been felled. So now I present to you my dear Espada the new 10th ranked member of our organization. If you will my dear you can step out now."

A sudden static sound appeared out of nowhere and from the shadows soon stepped out a beautiful looking female arrancar. She was relatively tall, about five feet six inches, and held a rather generous bosom that strained against the robes of her uniform. She had long emerald hair that went down to the small of her back. Her head was adorned with her hollow skull with resembled a wild ram.

The sight of this new arrancar definitely disturbed the group before them. Especially Halibel and Nnotira one who's eyes had opened in surprise and, dare she say, happiness while the latter looked downright furious.

Grimmjow himself was stunned by this turn of events and he could admit getting used to this beautiful arrancar as the 10th as opposed to that retard Yammy. At least she was easy on the eyes.

However Grimmjow could not help but feel anxious about her presence. Something about this arrancar's appearance unnerved Grimmjow and he felt dread over this whole thing.

Grimmjow's suspicions would prove correct.

"My good Espada I present to you Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, reinstated to the Espada after her extended absence and the newest 10th in our ranks."

There was a polite applause from the table with the exception of Nnoitra, who looked like he wanted to rip the new 10th's head off. After a bit of time Aizen raised his hand and soon spoke again.

"However this ranking is unsuited to our newest member. She was once the former 3rd and she has had time to regain her strength. So even though there has been changes to our rank I feel that she is placed too low."

It was then that Aizen turned his gaze to Grimmjow unnerving the teal haired arrancar.

"For that I will give her the chance to advance the ranks right away. Grimmjow! This is your chance to redeem yourself. Nelliel will challenge you for your position as 6th Espada. If you win then she will remain as 10th, provided you don't kill her of course, and will no longer have opportunity to advance in the near future. I will forgive your transgressions and will be allowed to continue with your duties."

"Should you lose then Nelliel will take your place as 6th Espada and you will demoted one spot. Not only that but you will be placed under solitary confinement for the next month being released only to assist Gin in late night detail. Provided of course if you live. If you happen to die then that in itself would be punishment enough."

Grimmjow could only stare shocked as he felt that everything around him was going wrong. This couldn't be happening. Only yesterday he was assured his place as the sixth with perhaps a chance to even rise. He had been training hard while that lazy ass Nnoitra had been lying around or chasing female arrancar.

But now he was at risk at losing his place AND getting placed in the hole for a month.

Not only that but he felt an enormous reitsu and turned to find the newest Espada glowing an eerie green completely serious about the task set out for her. Grimmjow realized at once that she was powerful...very powerful and that if he even wanted to _live_ through this fight he would have to fight with everything he had and more.

_Aww...shit._

* * *

Disclaimer: First things first. Zabimaru isn't that retard woman/child thing from the Zanpakto arc. Zabimaru has and always will be the gigantic baboon featured back in Soul Society saga. If you don't know what I'm talking about watch episode 48 of Bleach. For that this will always be Zabimaru so if there any fans of that retard version in Zanpakto arc then I'm sorry but that abomination will never find its way in this fic.

As you can tell Nel is going to have a much bigger role in this story so if there are Nel fans then you are in for a treat! Aside from that hit me up let me know what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo and his staff. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Long time since I updated sorry for that all of my faithful readers. But here I am ready to hook you up once again. Enjoy.

* * *

An official battle between two Espada for a position of power was something of a rarity. Such battles did not occur very often and for very good reason.

The scariest thing about Aizen Sosuke was the fact that he never took chances if he could help it. Despite the vast power he commanded and utter confidence in his plans he still did what was necessary to create alternatives in case his primary plan did not achieve fruition. This trickled down to the way he handled his soldiers as well.

Fights between Espada carried grave risks. Though regaining their sense of humanity through the Hōgyoku the Espada were still hollows in nature and some were more prone to falling back to their baser instincts once they entered a state of blood lust. An Espada killed in a battle for power was not uncommon and some of the more viscous victors would sometimes consume the corpse of their opponent even though they no longer benefited from such an action.

Finding powerful hollows as worthy candidates for the Hōgyoku were hard to come by and an Espada dying just to attain rank was a shame indeed.

Aizen was never one to squander his resources not if he could help it. This was why he still kept the older Espada, the Privaron, intact. Though their power were no longer comperable enough to be active in the current Espada they were still far too strong be reduced to mere numeros.

It was then that Aizen thought whether having Luppi engage in battle with Yammy was wise. Despite everything Luppi was still a very young arrancar with untold potential and Yammy, though handicapped, could have still served well in the Privaron. A rare lapse in judgement on his part but he could not lament about it now. Not when he had found Nel wandering about the wastes of Hueco Mundo.

He rarely ventured out of the fortress but he decided one day to accompany Gin out on the field sometime ago. It was not long when he had encountered the child along with her two numeros. He recognized her immediately though Gin did not and Aizen was happy that he had taken the time to leave Las Noches on this little venture.

Putting on a friendly face he approached them. The two numeros seemed conflicted but soon bowed before him knowing that to defy him would lead to their untimely death. The girl was curious about him and Aizen lamented that she had lost her memory. He had always wondered as to why she disappeared from his ranks years earlier but he was glad to have her back.

He kept her secret and away from the other Espada and thankfully it was not long before the numeros disclosed their true identities to their former master. This had seemed to have done it to the young child soon gave a cry of great pain before transforming back into her adult body.

Unlike the child, Nel, Nelliel was quiet, reserved and careful with her words. She swore her allegiance towards Aizen once more and at once Aizen started to plan about integrating this bout of good fortune back into his ranks.

He had lost Yammy and Luppi because of it and while Aizen felt that perhaps he could have salvaged the situation. Even so Yammy was no longer going to be useful without his arm and Luppi's loss, while difficult to swallow, was still a good trade for getting his former 3rd back into his ranks.

Aizen's attention went back down to the sandy battleground. Seated next to him was Gin, his slanted eyes peering down in total interest. Kaname, being blind, was not as attentive though this may have been due to his aversion to battle in general.

The other Espada differed in their reactions though it could be told that all were interested in one way or another. Even the normally disinterested Stark and Ulquiorra seemed to be eying the upcoming battle with some anticipation. Nnoitra, however, looked enraged and could hardly contain himself.

Knowing that all were present and accounted for Aizen soon got up and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"My fellow Espada. We are here to bear witness to a battle of wills. I ask that you refrain from any interference. We want to make sure this contest is as fair as can be so that we can accurately assess the capabilities of our warriors within our ranks. Without further delay we will now commence the battle."

Grimmjow himself seemed rather shaken and still in disbelief that he was about to engage in a battle for not only his rank but his life as well. Nelliel, on the other hand, seemed cool and nonchalant. Her lackadaisical posture seemed to irk Grimmjow and he did not know whether to be frightened by her demeanor or infuriated that she was taking him lightly.

"Hey you better take this seriously! Just because you used to be hot shit long ago doesn't mean anything now!" roared Grimmjow as he withdrew his zanpakto.

Nelliel stared down Grimmjow hard and narrowed her eyes.

"Your fear is so apparent that I can almost bathe in it. Tell me Grimmjow do you roar out your indignation only when you are frightened or are you just a loud mouth in general?" retorted Nelliel harshly.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in utter fury and without warning he dashed forward full speed toward the former third as he rose his blade and brought it down.

Nelliel instantly withdrew her blade and, only using one arm on her zankpakto, blocked the blow aimed for the crown of her head. The energy released was enough to force a huge crater to form beneath the feet of Nelliel but despite this the female arrancar did not seem to be phased at all.

Immediately Grimmjow growled and used the deadlocked zanpakto as a pivot and swung his right leg towards the back of Nelliel's head in an attempt to knock her out cold. The female arrancar hardly flinched as she caught the offending with limb and used Grimmjow's momentum against him as she threw him to the side.

Grimmjow tasted sand as he was sent skidding and sliding but recovered quickly and jumped into the air.

Only to find Nelliel perfectly telegraph his projected path and send him crashing back down with a harsh kick to the cheek.

The sixth Espada was sent tumbling back down to earth once more but this time Grimmjow recovered his bearings enough to where he landed on his feet. But he was not given much respite as Nelliel was already diving down her zanpakto on hand as she aimed a harsh vertical slash. Grimmjow narrowly avoided the blow and turned to find Nelliel had her back to him.

Taking advantage Grimmjow rose his blade and thrust forward only to have Nelliel parry the blow on the nick of time. They were at a stalemate once more as Grimmjow kept pushing his blade forward in an attempt to slip past Nelliel's blade and pierce her exposed back.

Nelliel was not having any of that as she turned quickly forcing her zanpakto off of Grimmjow's. The sixth Espada was not expecting this and was soon finding himself stumbling down the ground. Nelliel took this opportunity and rose her zanpakto to stab falling Grimmjow.

Grimmjow knew that if he stayed prone for even a second he would die and the moment his body crashed on the sand he immediately rolled to his side narrowly avoided Nelliel's calculated stab. Knowing that the woman would be on him Grimmjow kept rolling before drawing upon his reitsu and using _sonido_ to escape his perilous predicament.

Nelliel did not give chase expecting Grimmjow to do this and just waited as she tried to suss out the male arrancar.

A huge mass of reitsu made its way behind her and at once Nelliel swung wide around and found a startled Grimmjow blocking a blow that would have decapitated him had he not blocked at the last moment.

Grimmjow's startled gaze soon turned lethal as he immediately pulled his free arm back and charged a red mass of reitsu. Knowing his intention Nelliel immediately disengaged and flew back. The sixth Espada then smiled as his bluff had worked and he soon dispersed his _cero_ harmlessly. He had used a bit of reitsu doing this but managed to mitigate the amount of reitsu used by reabsorbing some of it back to his body as opposed to just firing the _cero_ at a random location.

Nelliel was vaguely impressed by this little stunt as she stood far from him and stared down the sixth.

"You think you got this won bitch? I'm only getting started! If this is your best then you're finished!" roared Grimmjow though internally he was worried.

_This is getting bad. I'm throwing everything at her and she seems like she hasn't even broken a sweat. _

_Damn it I did not want to release._

_But if I can release and get the jump on her before she releases then perhaps I can beat her yet. _

Nelliel was not impressed by this bravado and soon responded with a _sonido_ and immediately closed the distance between her and Grimmjow. The sixth was startled by this action and again narrowly blocked a blow that would have killed him. He strained as he tried to keep Nelliel's sword at bay.

"You are wasting your words little Espada. This battle has taxed you and you are using every resource available short of releasing at your disposal just to keep breathing. But go ahead and continue gloating despite the contrary. Because in the end the only one you are fooling is yourself."

This icy retort set the hair on Grimmjow's back standing and at once he felt an utter intent to kill as Nelliel suddenly broke their stalemate and started to crash her zanpakto harshly down on Grimmjow's. She repeated this over and over again hacking at Grimmjow's zanpakto so harshly that Grimmjow could feel his arms getting numb.

In a desperate bid to put distance between them Grimmjow took a great risk and sidestepped a vertical slash coming from Nelliel. He thought to do this and then sock her on the cheek to send her away from him so that he could release.

Unfortunately for him Nelliel saw this and immediately backhanded Grimmjow instead sending the sixth flying onto a nearby red pillar.

For a moment all was silent as Nelliel started down at the dust cloud forming from the broken red pillar.

"GRIND PANTERA!"

Nelliel narrowed her eyes as she could make out a shadowy figure within the dust cloud. At once it disappeared and Nelliel barely managed to block a incoming kick with her blade. However she was not given any time to compose herself as Grimmjow started to fling his limbs in fury fighting like a wild beast.

Knowing that she could no longer fight in her sealed form she knew that she too needed to release her zanpakto. However that was going to be easier said than done as Grimmjow was pushing her back. She could hardly block his blows and his speed increased dramatically. Even his _hierro_ seemed to have gotten significantly tougher. The times she managed to cut him only resulted in minor wounds where as before they would have grievously injured the sixth.

She suffered a horrible blow to cheek which drew blood. Immediately Grimmjow lodged a knee up Nelliel's abdomen where it hit home forcing the female arrancar to gasp. The sixth wanted to end this quickly and drew his arm back and gathered a bit of reitsu at the end of his claws. He was going to drive his arm through this woman's heart and kill her immediately.

In a bid to save herself from death Nelliel, from her semi-prone position, recovered just enough of her bearings to charge a hastily made _bala_ and threw it on the ground.

The resulting explosion ripped her away from Grimmjow as she was sent flying back. At that proximity she knew that Grimmjow would be disorientated as well though more so than she since he was not expecting the attack. Nelliel thought to perhaps strike a lethal blow at Grimmjow but knew that it would be dangerous to try.

So instead Nelliel used _sonido_ to put some more distance between herself and Grimmjow. She rose her zanpakto up at eye level and held it horizontally.

"Declare...Gamuza."

At once Nelliel blade shown a pale purple before she was surrounded a swirling mass of her own purple reitsu. Even had Grimmjow tried to stop her he would not have been able to; not at this point of her transformation.

She soon emerged in a resurrected form the body resembling that of a mythical centaur. Nelliel scanned the horizon and found that all was quiet and that there was not a sound. It was then that Nelliel knew that she was being hunted. Grimmjow was nearby and she had to be ready.

A small shift in the wind was all she needed to know and immediately turned and used her lance to block and incoming kick from Grimmjow. The two struggled against each other as sparks of friction and reitsu cackled about them.

However in her released form Nelliel was physically much stronger than before and she knew that she could out muscle Grimmjow at this point. Her body glowed in with a faint outline of purple reitsu as she soon pushed Grimmjow back with ease.

Grimmjow was not surprised and immediately landed on his feet on all fours and soon charged forward once more with an unearthly roar which reverberated the around them to such a degree that it could be seen. Nelliel was not phased by this at all and stood her ground at the incoming Grimmjow.

The sixth Espada leapt into the air and released a couple of his _Garra de Pantera_ at Nelliel. Immediately sensing just how densely packed each of these small projectiles were in reitsu Nelliel jumped back but found, to her dismay, that a cloud of dust and erupted around her obscuring her sight.

She had to give it to Grimmjow. He knew what he was doing. Even if his attack missed it would have warped the environment to his advantage while she would literally be a sitting duck. Nelliel knew that Grimmjow, in his state, had the speed advantage and could easily flank her though she could easily overpower and break him if only she could hit him.

Her eyes suddenly snapped wide as she felt Grimmjow's presence come out of nowhere from the dust cloud but her reaction was too slow and soon Grimmjow was on Nelliel's back. Grimmjow grinned in abject delight as he dug his claws in drawing blood and immediately bent his head down in attempt to rip Nelliel's throat out with his fangs.

Sensing this Nelliel bucked hard and moved her head down to where Grimmjow ended up only sinking his teeth onto her shoulder. Her cry of pain reverberated out into the landscape sounding like a mighty elk in distress.

Grimmjow dug his teeth in deeper relishing in the taste of this creature's blood. It stirred the beast within him and was reminded of his days back when he was only an adjuchas hunting down prey in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

At such close range Grimmjow soon rose his arm no doubt planning to unload all of his _Garras_ into Nelliel's hide and finish her once and for all.

Nelliel had had enough and used her lance to reach behind her and strike at Grimmjow. The blow struck smartly as Grimmjow was jabbed roughly on the ribs by the relatively dull lance and howled as he jumped off Nelliel's back. He knew that he was going to have a very nasty bruise when this was all over. He was sure that at least one of his ribs probably broke though he was not going to coddle himself.

Even so Grimmjow could not help but think the venture worth it. He had a bruise but he managed to dig his claws and fangs onto Nelliel. She was equally, if not more, damaged and he relished in the chance to taste her blood once more.

Nelliel knew that she could severely harm Grimmjow but he was just far too fast and nimble. She thought vaguely of using _Lanzador Verde_ but changed her mind almost immediately. Grimmjow would easily dodge the attack and she would be disarmed at the same time. It was not worth it though she knew it would outright kill him if it landed.

No she needed to keep her weapon close at hand and wait for an opportunity. If she could get Grimmjow under her hooves and considerable weight then she would win.

At once Grimmjow used _sonido_ once again and soon Nelliel was having to fight off Grimmjow's harsh assault. He managed to land a few blows here and there but they were superficial. A wildly errant hook left Grimmjow wide open and at once Nelliel capitalized.

He was too close for her to use her lance but she was close enough to grab him. Nelliel grabbed Grimmjow by the throat and easily lifted his body with only one arm. Grimmjow of course kicked and scratched in fury but Nelliel bore the punishment as she managed to hit Grimmjow roughly in the abdomen with the butt of her lance.

The sixth Espada felt the air leave his body and was left momentarily incapacitated and it was then that Nelliel decided to trample him by raising her body and slamming down. Grimmjow barely managed to raise his arms and stop her from crushing his body fully but even so he felt his arms creak in protest. He could barely hold her up and soon resorted to pulling his legs back and hopefully slash at Nelliel's exposed underside.

Sensing this Nelliel immediately grabbed Grimmjow with her free arm though he still held on to her forelegs in an attempt to knock her off balance. It did not work as she yanked him off and threw him a short height up into the air before turning quickly and slamming both her back legs onto Grimmjow's chest.

Pure, unadulterated pain filled Grimmjow's body as he nearly felt his ribcage collapse from the blow. As it was he was sent flying back and crashing into a red pillar once more. He rolled around a bit as he tried to compose himself. He knew that Nelliel held a strength advantage over him but he did not think that it would be by this much.

He struggled to get up this time but he knew that he would have to resort to his strongest attack. Grimmjow gathered his reitsu into his claws. He knew that Nelliel would be far too bulky to avoid his attack entirely. He was sure that he could cleave a couple of her limbs off.

Unfortunately for him he did not take into account that Nelliel might press her advantage and before he could even fire off his _Desgarrón_ Nelliel had closed the distance between herself and him and managed to pin him down with her forelegs. Nelliel only had a cold look as she held her lance at Grimmjow's throat and it was then that Grimmjow knew that he had lost.

"Kill me." spat Grimmjow harshly.

"No." replied Nelliel.

"W-What do you gain from this anyway? Will you take delight over the fact that you bested me one fight? You hear me you leave me alive and I will be after you! I will make it my mission to personally tear you limb from limb." said Grimmjow harshly.

Nelliel responded by pressing her lance down Grimmjow's adam's apple making the male arrancar gulp a bit in apprehension after his tough words.

"I know that your pride is not so inflated that having it burst will result in your death. I do not kill unless absolutely necessary and right now I see no reason to end your life. Consider yourself fortunate. When the time comes for you to claim my life then I will be ready. But I won't have your blood stain _Gamuza_ anymore than it already has...not today." replied Nelliel coldly.

Grimmjow could only sneer in utter anger before his consciousness slipped and the world went dark.

* * *

The former sexta Espada found himself wakening in the infirmary. His bleary eyes were reluctant to open and the world was still hazy. It was dark inside the infirmary with only a green glow that dimly lit the room. His bed was uncomfortable and was moving to sit himself up when he felt a large reitsu make its way to his room.

The chamber door opened and in strode Aizen and his partner, Gin.

"Well won't ya look at that? Only a day and all better." said the fox eyed former captain.

Grimmjow immediately shot a dirty look at Gin before turning his attention to the current leader of Las Noches.

"Good morning Grimmjow. I assume you have rested well?" asked Aizen in a voice laced with feigned concern.

"Hmph been better." replied Grimmjow rather tartly. He was not in the best of moods right now and the last thing he wanted was to be playing Aizen's mind games or putting up with Gin for that matter.

Aizen did not miss this rather harsh retort but this did not affect his casual approach. He only smiled, which served to unnerve Grimmjow even further.

"You know Grimmjow I understand that you are disappointed but I ask that you get over your loss. Nelliel was once the former tercera Espada and though her power has waned somewhat she is still a force to be reckoned with. You did admirably all things considered." replied Aizen.

Grimmjow could not help but snort once more. He did not need Aizen taking pity on him. Nor anybody else for that matter. To be on the receiving end of pity implied weakness and Grimmjow was not weak. At least that was what he told himself.

"I still lost and I don't like playing second best. Had that been a real battle I would be dead." replied Grimmjow.

"Understandable. Your drive to improve yourself is endearing. However I am not here to discuss the battle as so much your punishment. I was considerate enough to wait until you have recovered. You are strong and well now." replied Aizen.

"Oh great. Just what I wanted to hear." retorted Grimmjow sarcastically.

Aizen ignored Grimmjow's apparent disrespect and pushed forward.

"Tomorrow you will be placed in solitary confinement. You are only to be released when out on detail with Gin here every other night for eight hours. If you behave without incident then I will consider releasing you early." said Aizen.

"I looking forward to being with ya Grimmjow." smirked Gin.

Grimmjow could not help but feel annoyed and angry at the same time. Being placed in solitary was sure to dull his fighting instincts and worse he was expected to behave and cooperate with a man that he utterly despised.

It was no use.

Grimmjow may have been stubborn but he knew when to call it quits. He knew that he was in the wrong and would have been very pissed off had he been in Aizen's place. Going out to pick battles in the world of the living and getting all his numeros and fraccion killed. Honestly Grimmjow thought he was dead. A month of solitary was nothing. He would bide his time and behave though Grimmjow had a sneaking suspicion that Gin was going to make life hell for him no matter what.

"I hope you understand just how fortunate you are my dear Grimmjow. You are still one of our most powerful and esteemed warriors and I am considerate. I understand that we all make mistakes and I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Just let me make one thing clear."

Grimmjow was not given anytime to ponder what Aizen just said as he suddenly felt a tremendous weight surround his very body. He was slowly being squeezed and suffocated to death. Grimmjow did not need to be told twice that Aizen was releasing his reitsu to make a point and for once Grimmjow was all ears.

"The next time you blatantly disregard a direct order from me you will die. I will make an example out of you before your comrades one limb at a time. For your sake I hope you do not make the same mistake again."

Aizen and Gin soon rose from their seats and left the infirmary with a sweating and gasping Grimmjow behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Perhaps not the best chapter but I needed to get this little power struggle out of the way before I could really start concentrating on Ichigo and the others.

As far as pairings are concerned I had not considered anything but due to popular demand I'll start to think up of some pairings. Of course I'll do my best so that both the action and romance are cohesive. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just want to give a shout out to all those who have read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I never believed that this story would be so popular and I feel terrible that I have not been taking it as seriously as I should. That said this chapter should rectify that.

On a side note I do recommend that you all should read "Illusion" by Sarinste and "Change my Fate" by Komusai Matakatana. Both are also very great Bleach fics that I'm sure you all would enjoy. Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

The day after Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow had left the teenager with many questions. He replayed the fight over and over again during class hardly paying attention to his teachers. Even his fellow Soul Reapers thought him a bit too pensive and subdued.

Renji and Ikkaku especially believed that Ichigo should have been thrilled that he had fought with such an imposing enemy and managed to fend him off without having to resort to _bankai_ for the majority of the fight. It was a testament to the sheer amount of power that Ichigo wielded.

That still did not make Ichigo happy.

Recalling his battle with Grimmjow before Ichigo remembered what the arrancar had said. That he was the _sixth_ Espada.

_What does that mean? Are they ranked or something? If so does that only make Grimmjow the sixth strongest out of a band of powerful warriors?_

The thought that someone as frightfully strong and vicious as Grimmjow only being the sixth strongest was something that filled Ichigo with dread. His battle had been going smoothly against the arrancar but Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had been holding back.

_Hell he was still able to keep up with my bankai for a short while before he was forced to leave the battlefield. He mentioned that he had some sort of release or something. Is that the arrancar's version of bankai or something? If it is then perhaps I was luckier than I thought. That former captain perhaps saved not only my life but the lives of Toshiro and the others as well by forcing Grimmjow back to wherever they came from._

_I have to get stronger there is simply no other way. If what I think is true and Grimmjow is only the sixth strongest in a horde of arrancar then I need to train. _

There was no denying it. Sulking never solved anything in the past. Zangetsu had to literally drag him out of his funk in order for him to be back on top of things. No way was Ichigo going to let the enormity of the situation get to him now.

A grin formed on Ichigo's face as he soon left the school grounds.

He had training to do.

* * *

Yoruichi had been looking forward to Ichigo's arrival all day and was eager to finally impart her knowledge to someone who was truly worthy.

There was no denying that she missed Soi-Fon, especially in the days when Yoruichi had taken the girl under her wing and taught her what it took to be leader of the Stealth Force. It was a time of great pride and fulfillment for her. Never did Yoruichi believe that she would enjoy teaching another person so much nor grow so attached to her student.

It was a shame that she had to go into exile with Kisuke.

For a moment Yoruichi felt anger towards the former captain of the Twelfth Division but immediately shook the emotion from her. It was no use getting angry over it now, not after one hundred years. She had made her decision and thought it best even though it sundered her relationship with Soi-Fon and nearly destroyed their friendship.

It was for this reason that Yoruichi had been delighted that Ichigo had sought her assistance.

She knew that Ichigo had nearly limitless potential. He had come into his power only a year ago and now had the means to fight on even footing with Soul Society's captain class warriors. What was more amazing about the boy was the fact that he seemed to motivate those around him to grow stronger.

Renji, for instance, was a normal vice-captain that served under Byakuya Kuchiki. While strong on his own right Renji definitely wasn't anything special. His zanjutsu was great but his hakuda left something to be desired and his kido was absolutely horrid.

Then Ichigo shows up with a rag-tag team of relatively weak humans in an attempt to storm the entirety of Soul Society to save Rukia and all of all sudden Renji forces himself to learn _bankai_ instantly making him a prime candidate for a captain position.

No there was something special about Ichigo that the boy himself did not know but Yoruichi could not put her finger on it.

She was not left to ponder too long before she felt Ichigo's approach and soon turned to find him standing behind her his zanpakuto already unsheathed and held towards his back. Yoruichi grinned as she knew that Ichigo had come ready to work and train.

"Well you seem rather eager to get started today Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

"I had to play tag with you yesterday in order for you to take me seriously. Well now that we are done playing games I'm here to train for real." replied Ichigo loudly as he pointed Zangetsu toward Yoruichi.

While Yoruichi was glad that Ichigo was ready to jump in and get himself dirty she knew that he wasn't quite ready yet. There were some things that he needed to know especially considering the amount of reitsu that he had been carrying for such a long time.

"Lower your zanpakto Ichigo today we are going to have a bit of a verbal lesson." replied Yoruichi.

Ichigo had thought to protest this. He had already wasted time yesterday in a silly game of tag and had wanted to get down to business. However Ichigo decided not to contradict his mentor. Her methods of training were unusual but if this was what it took for him to get stronger then so be it.

With great reluctance Ichigo lowered Zangetsu to his side and closed his eyes. Seeing that Ichigo was being agreeable at the moment Yoruichi soon began to speak.

"Now there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about concerning not only training in hakuda but in other skills as well. As it stands I find that your zanjutsu, though still a bit crude, is sufficient that we shouldn't have to pay further attention to it."

"From what you have told me these arrancar possess very durable, tough skins of tightly condensed reitsu. This limited observation leads me to believe that this is very similar to the natural reitsu our body gives off. It is for this reason that a low ranking Soul Reaper is not even able to cut a captain. That finely tuned, concentrated reitsu of theirs focused upon their blades is not even enough to pierce through the ambient reitsu just leaking from a captain's body."

"These arrancar have seemed to create an ability in which they can send a large amount of their reitsu onto their skins and reinforce them. Naturally if the arrancar's reitsu is enormous it can afford to place more of its reserves into its skin. For this reason I feel that if you were to fight stronger arrancar you may needs some assistance if you insist on using hakuda. For that Kisuke has already started work on some armor that would fit onto your arms and legs to assist you in fighting arrancar hand to hand."

Ichigo had thought silently for a moment concerning this. While he was sure that the armor would work the thought of having to rely on a foreign object just did not sit well with Ichigo. That and he could not guess just how heavy the armor was. On someone as fast as Yoruichi she could make use of it without having her blazing speed compromised.

He, on the other hand, was significantly slower that Yoruichi and if this armor was anywhere durable enough to pound through an arrancar's dense skin then he had the feeling that it was going to be heavy. This would not only slow him down but hinder his zanjutsu as well. His blade was surprisingly heavy even in _bankai_ and he could not afford for his swings to come out slower due to heavy armor.

"That sounds great Yoruichi but I get the feeling that such armor may end up getting in the way. Is there some other method which I can safety use hakuda in conjunction with my sword play?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Ah! I knew you would not buy the armor idea. There _is_ a way for you to harness the ability to use hakuda against an opponent like an arrancar but it is going to require a tremendous amount of work." replied Yoruichi with a knowing smile.

"Anything. I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger." declared Ichigo sternly.

"Then we might end up having to integrate a bit of kido into our lessons then. I hope you are ready."

The mention of kido threw Ichigo for a loop. Since when was he expected to learn kido? This was not on the agenda at immediately Ichigo had voiced his concern.

"Yoruichi I don't see how kido is going to help here. I've seen Rukia do it a few times and I don't think I'm cut out for it. Maybe it would be a waste of time."

Yoruichi had expected Ichigo to say this. From what she observed Ichigo was not subtle fighter. He preferred to jump in and start hacking and slashing. Considering the overwhelming amount of reitsu at his disposal he could get away with such a reckless form of fighting.

His learning kido, while time consuming, could help augment Ichigo's abilities greatly. Yoruichi knew this it was just a matter of trying to convince Ichigo of that.

She was sure that she was up to the task.

"Well you seem confident that kido isn't going to help. Let me go ahead and burst your bubble Ichigo. I want you to stand back and watch me. Do not do anything unless I tell you." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo was curious as to what this turn of events was going to lead to. Seeing that his teacher was absolutely serious at this point Ichigo soon jumped back a few yards to give Yoruichi space.

At once Yoruichi held her arm out perpendicular to her body and started to raise her reitsu to incredible heights. Her body started to shake a bit and the ground below her suddenly formed into a depression as it gave way to the sheer power of the person above it.

Ichigo could only watch in awe as Yoruichi's body was covered in an aura of brilliant white her reitsu clearly seen. It was a frightening display of power that served to nearly hypnotize the young man.

"This Ichigo is what is known as _shunko_. It is a kido based technique that forces reitsu into any part of the body, preferably the arms and legs. This mass of reitsu can serve as both offense and defensive tool. The reitsu surrounding my body and limbs can amplify the damage my fists can cause while at the same time acting as a buffer and reducing or negating damage to where the reitsu is concentrated as well."

"The more reitsu that is focused into one part of the body the stronger it becomes. With that said if I faced down an opponent whose ambient reitsu is so great that I cannot harm them with my fists alone I can use this technique and shatter that aura of protection. I can place as much reitsu into any limb as my body allows. If need be I can concentrate the entirety of my reitsu onto one finger and completely pierce any form of reitsu or armor within a small radius. Likewise I can use the reitsu as an extension of my body and fire them off like projectiles."

"However there is a significant draw back to this technique. It can cause great fatigue if used for long periods of time. That and it is difficult to control. The concentrated reitsu, if not properly wielded, can cause a sort of feedback which can literally force your spirit body to implode. We certainly don't want that. It is for this reason that I only use this technique under the most dire of circumstances." said Yoruichi as she finished her lecture.

Ichigo was impressed he had to admit. The way that kido could be integrated and actually use one's ambient reitsu as a weapon. At its most concentrated form it would be just as sharp and deadly as a zanpakto itself.

The thought suddenly lit a light bulb in Ichigo's head.

"Wait a minute. If this technique can be used to augment the power of a person's body can it be used towards a weapon as well, like say my zanpakto?" asked Ichigo.

Yoruichi smiled in satisfaction. She was glad that Ichigo had picked up this little tid-bit all on his own and was already excited to see his development.

"That is a very good question Ichigo. Put simply if given enough control then you can even use _shunko_ to greatly enhance your zanpakto as well. Enemies that could not be cut before will suddenly be torn to shreds by your empowered blade. It is truly a wonderful ability but it takes time, work and concentration. To prove it I want you to come at me with your zanpakto. Swing at me with the intent to kill. Come!" commanded Yoruichi.

Ichigo was reluctant to go at Yoruichi full force, even in _shikai_, but soon shrugged his shoulders and immediately used _shunpo_ to close the distance between him and Yoruichi and swung his cleaver like sword with all his might.

Only to be blocked by Yoruichi's bare wrist much to Ichigo's shock.

The only injury that seemed to have been done to the former Captain of the Stealth Corp was a shallow cut that bled a small river of blood but no more than that. Such a blow would have easily torn apart a person's wrist. Ichigo was sure that even that arrancar, Grimmjow, would have probably received a nasty gash.

"As you can see Ichigo I have focused my reitsu onto that part of my body and thus it has served its purpose as a buffer. It is not a form of absolute defense but it does mitigate the damage. Naturally the buffer is stronger if I place more reitsu onto the area of my choice."

As Yoruichi said this she soon relaxed and her body, which had been surrounded by a shimmering white aura of reitsu, soon regressed and was back to normal again. Ichigo, likewise, had lowered his zanpakto and now had it on his side.

"This about conclude my introductory lesson in _shunko._ It is an impressive technique which only Soi-Fon has managed to get a grasp of but her control is still lacking. However with you Ichigo I see limitless opportunities for this technique. You possess a well of reitsu that is simply vast. No enemy would be able to withstand your fists or blade with _shunko _at your control. Likewise with you can make your body into nearly an impenetrable fortress which would make those arrancar green with envy. There are other things you can do with this technique that I can only dream of simply because my well of reitsu is so small compared to yours. And I'm willing to give you the keys to the kingdom. The question is Ichigo are you willing to put in the time and work necessary to master the fundamentals of kido alongside your hakuda training?"

Ichigo could not help but find himself grinning. This was what he needed. A technique that would allow him to combat arrancar using hakuda while at the same time strengthening his body so that he could withstand the punishment of pounding onto an arrancar's body of iron. It would also bolster his defenses as well making him less suspect to arrancar counter attacks. With _shunko _he literally would have his own version of the arrancar's _hierro_!

"I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity Yoruichi." said Ichigo with a nearly humble voice.

"Don't start thanking me yet. You haven't even gotten started. For all I know maybe you'll be completely hopeless at kido and _shunko_ will forever be beyond your grasp." replied Yoruichi.

Those words only served to make Ichigo's face harden in resolve.

"As if I'm going to let that defeat me. That power is just what I need to compliment my style of fighting. I'll do whatever it takes." replied Ichigo haughtily.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tomorrow, however, will test the resolve of your words. We are finished for today. Go home and rest. Starting tomorrow your official training begins. And let me tell you. Once we get started you'll wish we never did." said Yoruichi sternly.

"I'll be ready don't worry." replied Ichigo with a grin.

However as he said those words he suddenly thought of something that was bugging him. There was something strange about Yoruichi that he had come to his attention but always escaped him. Now that she was here he thought to confront her about the subject at hand.

"Actually Yoruichi before I leave I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot go for it."

"I have never seen you with a zanpakto Yoruichi. What is up with that?"

Yoruichi was somewhat surprised that Ichigo would bring this subject up. Even so she felt no harm in telling him the truth. She might as well. It wasn't like she had nothing to hide.

"That's a bit of a secret you are requesting from me Ichigo but I figure I might as well tell you. The reason why I don't-"

Whatever Yoruichi was going to say soon got drowned out by a nearby explosion. At once both Yoruichi and Ichigo noticed and started to use _shunpo_ towards the sight of the disturbance. They were surprised to see Urahara Kiskue standing on top of some rocks while below them there was a battle between Renji and Ikkaku.

"What in the world is going on here Kiskue?" snapped Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry. These two muscle heads wanted to vent some steam and thought to let them make use of the training room." responded Urahara.

"You do know that I'm going to be training Ichigo in here tomorrow. I need all the space I can get. Don't tell me these two are going to make a habit of doing this?" asked Yoruichi in near disbelief.

Kisuke Urahara was an eccentric man and was not at all threatened by Yoruichi's demeanor. Instead he merely waved his fan in an attempt to calm his former superior down.

"Not to worry my good Yoruichi. I'm already nearly done with a second training room. I plan to use that to train Chad and lend it out to Renji and Ikkaku once in a while." replied Urahara with a silly smile on his face.

"Good work Kisuke. Any other answer might have guaranteed the loss of one of your teeth." replied Yoruichi in friendly banter.

"You know I can't afford dental." pouted Urahara feigned deject.

An explosion of power soon burst forth from the two participants below and Ichigo and the others happened to see Renji using his _bankai._ However that was not what caused their surprise. What surprised them was the fact that a third seat was using _bankai_ as well.

This was an interesting development.

Ichigo had no idea that Ikkaku had known _bankai_ and immediately the young man began to question as to whether Ikkaku had been holding back during their first encounter in Soul Society a few weeks priors.

While not as visibly surprised it still could be noted that Urahara and Yoruichi were startled as well. The thought of a third seat attaining _bankai_ was nearly unthinkable. A vice captain having _bankai _was rare enough as it was. But a third seat?

"What a talented stock of young ones we have nowadays." said Urahara in a somewhat tired voice.

"I'll say." replied Yoruichi as she was somewhat impressed that Ikkaku had managed to learn _bankai_ despite being a third seat.

The battle looked like it was about to commence once more.

However before either participant could start a figure of an ice dragon suddenly appeared before the two contestants and at once Toshiro Hitsugaya stood between Renji and Ikkaku.

"Enough! Here I come thinking that there is a huge fight going and I see the two of you fooling around?" snapped Toshiro.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya we were merely-"

"Have I asked you to speak Abarai?"

"..."

"Good. Now that that is settled I am quite frankly appalled here. Madarame how long have you known _bankai _for?" asked Toshiro angirly.

"For a long while. I can't say just how long exactly." replied Ikkaku.

"You do know that we have three vacancies for captain class Soul Reapers at this moment. Abarai insists that he is not ready despite my believing the contrary. And here I find a third seat hiding his _bankai_? Pray for what reason?" asked Toshiro.

Ikkaku stared down the diminutive captain and thought to perhaps answer with a battle cry and a fight but he knew that doing such a thing would get him into grave trouble. He settled himself down and soon responded.

"I respect my captain and wish to serve under him as long as possible." replied Ikkaku.

"That is admirable Madarame but selfish. We are in a state of emergency and we need capable Soul Reapers that are both powerful and assertive enough to take the role of captain. Both you and Abarai fill those qualifications. You two will come with me back to Soul Society so that you can be tested and seen that you are ready for your new responsibilities. I do not want to hear otherwise. Now sheath your blades and come with me. Now!"

Both Renji and Ikkaku knew that they were caught and immediately regressed back to normal and put their zanpakto away. Ikkaku especially was unnerved at having been discovered having a _bankai_. He did not want to lead another division, not when he was so happy being in the Eleventh.

But he had to admit that the diminutive captain was right. He staying where he was at the moment was selfish. As a Soul Reaper he was expected to put others before him and that meant putting aside his wishes if it meant strengthening the Gotei 13 as a whole. He knew the time would come anyway. Ikkaku only wished he could have been in hiding just a bit longer.

Renji was pensive and unsure of his being promoted but he could not argue with Toshiro's logic. He still felt he wasn't ready but then again he was sure that Toshio thought the same way when he started his captaincy as well. And as he thought about it perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. As a captain he would be viewed as an equal to Byakuya Kuchiki and would bring him one step closer to attaining his ultimate goal.

The extra responsibility would be a pain but with an entire division under his protection now Renji now found an extra purpose to get stronger.

The three Soul Reapers soon used _shunpo_ and were out of the training ground leaving Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi alone.

"Do you think we should have stopped him Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi curiously.

"No. In fact I am actually somewhat excited to see what this development play itself out. Who knows? Perhaps getting shoved into a position of responsibility will get those two straightened out." replied Kisuke.

"I'm not so sure. Not with my biggest source of doubts standing right next to me." replied Yoruichi.

"What! You don't mean that!" cried Kisuke in an aghast voice.

Yoruichi merely smiled before turning to Ichigo, who himself was a bit surprised by this turn of events.

"I really don't see those two as captains. Then again Soul Society is pretty desperate." said Ichigo.

"That is true but consider this Ichigo. Renji and Ikkaku are both Soul Reapers capable of utilizing their _bankai_. Soul Society is in dire need of powerful warriors to lead their ranks and those two are some of the strongest that Soul Society will offer. It is something that they do not want but is needed. They know of their duty and I'm sure they'll come out fine. You, however, need to get rest! Come by here tomorrow when you are done with school. That is when the real fun starts!"

Ichigo could not help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: A bit of interesting chapter. I have always thought that Soul Society was a bit lax concerning their vacancies within the Gotei 13. To me I thought it the perfect opportunity to get Ikkaku and Renji as captains as both would have fit the qualifications needed. Even if they are not ideal it would have been better than no captains at all. I would have loved to see that in the canon. I'm still thinking of a third candidate. I thought of Ichigo but I feel it is a bit too cliche. Well I'll figure it out eventually.

Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate all the love this fic has been getting so far. Thank you once again.


End file.
